The Lighthouse
by Elephantsneedwater
Summary: When the Lighthouse is suddenly occupied by a mysterious stranger, Ingrid can't help, but be drawn to him. How will she handle finding out that he is much more than she could have ever anticipated. Leads up to Justice League Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy it, I just love Jason Mamoa and had to write this! Please, any review is fine with me, be it critisism of any kind I welcome it! Chapter is already written and will e up after I see how well this is precieved for the most part.**

I sat quietly as my dog barked and galloped along the bank. He looked back at me in anticipation as I readied my arm for the throw. The green tennis ball bounced on the cracked pavement and shot into the sky. Not my best throw. I watched Simon run after it, squeezing through the fence that led to the old lighthouse. I

"Simon!" I beckoned as I stood up wiping dirt from my jeans. The air was cold, the trees bare and swayed in the wind. I checked my phone and saw the weather app blink across my screen. Rain was on the way and fast.

"Simon, come here boy," I called for my small dachshund. Quickly, I made my way over to the fence and slipped through. I hadn't seen anyone use the lighthouse for a few years now. Granted, I had just moved back to take care of my mom.

The land past the fence eventually stopped at a concrete wall that blocked the high tides from damaging the old worn boardwalk. I could see Simon up ahead looking for the ball by some rocks. I sighed and looked at my phone when it beeped.

*Thunderstorm warning for your area until 9pm* flashed in the notification bar.

The sky had darkened immensely as I called Simon again. His ears perked up and his tail wagged. He was in a dark yellow sweater and he wobbled back and forth as he ran towards me, forgetting the ball completely.

"Good boy, it's starting to rain-," I was cut off by a large boom and lightning shooting across the sky out in the water. The wind picked up sending my curly red hair into a frenzy. It spliced against my face. Thunder crashed above me and rain barreled down hard.

"Simon! Let's go!" I cried running towards my dog. How did he get so far ahead of me? I pulled my hood up and dashed across the old worn wood, my traction wasn't best, but I needed to get my dog. I know I should have put his leash back on him earlier.

Simon was only a few feet in front of me now when I slipped and cried out falling. It all happened so fast, I tried to break my fall with my arms when my feet were pulled out from under me. My wrist slammed hard against the wood and my head followed. The pain in my wrist caught me by surprise as the pain in my temple began to bloom.

"Fuck," I hissed as my head rang and the rain poured heavily down on me. I rolled onto my back, my eyes shut as I tried to get my bearings. A wet tongue licked me across my face and I could hear the jingle of Simons collar.

"I'm ok Simon," I told him opening my eyes, he looked at me happily,"Let's go home,"

I rolled onto my side and sat up slowly pressing my palm to my forehead. I winced touching tender flesh. No blood just a really big knot. I stood up on shaky legs sure not to bother my hurt wrist. The pain was worse than my head now and I scooped up my dog, he licked my face and I suddenly felt very dizzy.

My vision swayed as I lost all sense of anything. My body had tried to move forward as my vision blackened, I panicked. I could feel myself falling again. I expected the ground to be hard and swiftly approaching but it never did.

It happened so suddenly. My heart began to race as my chest tightened; it felt as if the center of my head - right behind my nasal cavity - was being pulled. A rush of sound roared through me as my knees buckled, and as black clouds pressed their way into my vision. Simon barked in my arms and then I felt the cold and harsh brutality of the water as I tumbled over the concrete barrier.

Sounds we're coming back now. I could hear the wind howling and the rain bashing against the ground. Something was hurting me, pressing hard against my chest. I couldn't tell what it was. Then something pinched my nose, titled my head back and I felt air flow into me.

Water shot up my throat causing me to choke, I gasped and opened my eyes. The sky above me was a dark grey and lightning danced beautifully across it as my focus returned, I looked into blue eyes.

"What?" I stammered taken aback by whoever was above me. The man stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" I called after him, but he didn't turn around.

A bark next to me caused me to jump and tear my attention away from the mystery man. Simon was hopping happily now that I was awake, his tail wagging fast as he jumped at me, licking my face. I held him in my arms tightly and turned my attention back to the man, but he was gone. Just disappeared. There wasn't anything around me, just some sand, rocks and the concrete barrier. Where could he have gone?

Thunder bellowed above and I jumped. I needed to get home.

"Ingrid, why don't you just go home? You're sick as a dog," Leslie asked me as I swept the dirt out the front of the store. I was bundled up in a large cable knit sweater and a hat, trying to sweep, but my body was so cold and the movement wasn't helping.

"I can't. I already took off two days. I don't have anymore sick hours or vacation, Leslie," I told her.

"Well, give me the broom and go sit down," she said taking the broom from me. She gestured to her seat behind the counter. I sighed and nodded my head. I watched my friend and coworker sweep as I read over the inventory for the grocery store.

"How's Simon?" She asked.

"He's better, resting at home with my mom," I replied pulling my knees to my chest in the chair.

"And your mom?"

"You know how chemo is, takes all her energy so she's probably sleeping,"

"Any news from the doctor?" She asked walking over to the counter, setting the broom aside.

I shook my head,"No, she has an appointment next month,"

"I hope it's good news," she said softly.

"Me too," I sighed.

My mom was diagnosed with lung cancer last year. She owned the local grocery store in town and after she couldn't work anymore I took over. Leslie and I have been friends since high school and she's worked here to get herself through college online. I was one of the lucky ones who got out of town my senior year. I had went to live with my dad.

"Hey, did you see him yet?" Leslie asked.

I looked up at her. She was looking outside.

"Seen who?"

"They guy who rescued you, who else?"

"Uh, no, sorry," I coughed," ugh,"

"Don't you think that's weird? That he hasn't even showed up to see if you're ok?" Leslie asked coming back to sit next to me. She twirled in the chair idly looking through a magazine.

"I'm just glad I didn't die," I told her as the bell dinged for the door. We both looked to see an older gentleman walk in.

He went to the back toward the fishing equipment. We've had to restock that section already because so many people were fishing now.

"That's the fifth one today," Leslie said as the man came to check out.

"Seems to be a lot more fish now a days?" I asked the man.

"Not unusual, happens every time with the tide,"

"The tide?" I asked stifling a cough.

"Yeah, the King Tide," Leslie looked at me as if I was dumb,"You haven't heard the stories? They've been around for years," she asked ringing up the man as I bagged his equipment.

"The stories?"

"Every year on the same day at the King Tide fish come into the bay and don't leave until we fisherman have enough to last the last weeks of winter," The man spoke up,"Rumor is it's some man who can speak to fish," he laughed before heading out the door.

"Talk to fish? What type of folklore is that?" I scoffed.

"Don't ask me, I just live here," Leslie laughed.

I found Simon curled up next to my mother on the couch. The TV was playing a rerun of Ellen and her cup of tea was half empty. I set my purse and jacket on the chair next to the kitchen and Simon perked up, his tail wagging.

I smiled at him," Hi, baby boy," I scooped him up, hugging him close. He had gotten sick just as I had, wasn't as bad now. He was lucky got to sleep next to a warm body all day. I placed him on the floor and went into the kitchen his food bowl was empty. My mother had forgotten to feed him again.

I fed him and gave him fresh water.

"Ingrid?" My mother called.

"Yeah?" I popped my head around the corner to see her sitting up.

"When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago, it was a slow day today,"

She nodded standing up and stretching her arms into the sky.

"How are you feeling?" I asked taking a swig of water.

"I'm good, just tired. I'll think I'll go to bed," she told me.

"Ok, are you hungry?"

"No, don't worry about me dear. I'm just going to go to my room and sleep," she smiled at me walking towards the stairs. She turned and clicked her tongue calling to Simon. He ran over to her and she picked him up. With one last smile at me she disappeared up the stairs.

My mother used to move around the house like hummingbird, quick and decisive. She used to water her plants everyday, take Simon for walks and jog every morning. Now that the cancer and the chemo are taking most of her energy even her once vibrant red hair is dull. Her smiles never reach her eyes and her skin looks paper thin. I hated what the medicine was doing to her.

I gathered up her cup and empty plate setting them in the sink. I needed to eat something, but I wasn't hungry so I just brewed a cup of coffee and bundled up on the couch flipping through tv channels.

I was bored now a days since I had to order a new phone. After I had woken up on the beach after my fall my phone was missing. It must have fallen out of my pocket and into the water when I fell. I've been waiting for a week now for my phone.

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

5:37 pm.

Mail had already came today and I hadn't seen any packages on the coffee table.

I got up," Mom? Did the mail come today?" I called up the stairs.

"No, I don't think so,"

"Great," I muttered to myself and went back to the couch. I flipped through channels a few more minutes before finding an old cartoon. I sunk into my couch and blankets laughing to myself.

I jolted awake, my breathing fast. I had the same dream again...I was drowning, but this time I wasn't saved.

I blinked a few times, ridding my mind of my dream and sat up. The whole house was dark. The tv had shut off and the only light was the light from the back porch that was coming in through the open blinds. Quickly, I shut all the blinds and turned on the light to the kitchen.

Simon upstairs was scratching at my moms door. He must need to go outside. I fetched my dog and pulled on my shoes. The air was chilly and clean.

"Alright, do your business, it's cold," I shuffled in place hoping to warm up. He finished and began to growl. His ears had gone up and his hair on his back was ruffled.

"Simon?" 

He barked loudly now, staring off into the distance. I followed his gaze and saw a man standing at the end of the street. He had on a heavy coat and the hood was pulled up. My heart leapt into my throat and I grabbed my dog turning to run back inside. I slammed my door shut and locked it. Simon ran next to me as I double checked all the windows and the back door. I set the alarm and hurried upstairs.

Simon followed me into my room, his little legs running up his walk way to lay on the bed. I quickly dressed into my pajamas, a tank and short set with little elephants on them, careful to not look out my window. I was scared that man would be there like in one of the Michael Myers movies.

I checked on my mom before going to brush my teeth. I tied my red curly hair up into a lazy bun, washed my face and snapped in my retainer. My dark green eyes looked back at me and I noticed my dark bags. I haven't been sleeping well since my fall.

Simon was fast asleep when I got back to my room, I slid into bed, the sheets cool against my bare legs. It took me what seemed like hours to fall asleep, and my dreams were plagued with my recurring nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday Leslie and I have a girl night at the local bar. After work I hurried home to change. I was feeling better, still had the sniffles but better none the less.

"Going out tonight?" My mother asked from my door way.

"Yep, we've had it scheduled for awhile...is that alright?" I asked her setting out my outfit.

"You don't have to stop your life for me, sweetie. Go have fun, Simon and I will watch a movie," my mother smiled at me,"What are you wearing?"

"I was going to wear my overalls, with this sweater," I gestured towards a pair of wine corduroy overalls with a black long sleeved sweater.

"I've always like those overalls, what shoes?"

"Umm," I dropped to my knees and pulled out my shoe bin from underneath the bed," I hadn't thought about shoes, but I think these would work," I had found these vintage brown leather ankle boots that laced up the front at a local thrift shop in town.

"Looks like you've got an outfit. I hope you have fun," She looked over her shoulder when she heard Simon bark,"He's calling me, Oh what time will you be home?"

"Uh, that I do not know, but I won't stay out long,"

"No, no stay out as long as you'd like. You haven't been out for awhile,"

"Are you sure mom?"

"Yes, go have fun,"

The atmosphere in the bar was heavy and loud. The music blasted loudly in the back from half working speakers. The crowd was sparse and I was glad that there wasn't many people tonight. I never liked crowds. We sat at a table towards the back. Leslie came back with a few beers.

"It's so dead in here,"

"I like it, I hate when there's too many people,"

"I know, I know,"

"I don't think I want to stay out late, my mom was eerily cool about it," I told Leslie drinking my beer. Wasn't my usual pick, but it'll do.

"What? Why?! You already said she was cool with it, Ingrid," Leslie spun to look at me so quickly I thought her neck was going to snap. Her blue eyes were big like saucers. Her lips pulled into a tight grimace and I realized that she was actually mad.

"Wait, are you mad?" I asked.

"Yes! Ingrid, finally after months of not hanging out we finally can and you want to leave early,"

"My mom is sick, Leslie what do you expect?"

"I get that you're worried, but she also gave you the ok to go have fun. Trust that she wants you to have fun, ok,"

I sighed,"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll stay,"

Hours later Leslie was dancing with a guy, a few drinks in her and she was very loud and happy. I was secretly hoping my mom would text me. I guess my mom noticed how much of my time I was giving to her. It was nice of her to allow me to go out without any guilt, but I'm still worried.

Something crashed loudly and I looked up to see a fight breaking out.

"Leslie?!" I cried out, but I couldn't see or hear anything. Glasses were flying and people were arguing. Men were being thrown onto tables and across the bar and obscenities were loud and booming.

Panic set in and I looked around trying to find out how to get out of here and away from this. Just as I attempted to move from my stool another man tried to shove past the one in front of me and he was subdued quickly. No matter where you were if you moved you were greeted with a fist.

"Leslie?!" I hollered over the breaking glass and groans of beaten men. Where did she go? I hope she wasn't stuck in the middle of this fight. I needed to get out of here. I stood up, slung my purse over my shoulder, squared my shoulders and ran into the crowd. I was small enough to squeeze past and make it behind the bar and duck under to the other side of the room. I spotted the door, it was wide open and I could feel the night air. As I stepped towards the door someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back so hard I lost my footing.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled as a man loomed over me. His lips were pulled up into a sly smile and I recognized him as one third of a group of men who always catcalled Leslie and I at work.

"Saw your friend run out the back earlier, seems like you're here alone, kitty cat," Mason, I believe his name was, took a step towards me. I watched in amazement as a large man stood up in front of me. His back was to me, his hair dark and long, his shoulders were wide and my eyes traveled down his back towards his clenched fists. I hadn't noticed him before, but I think he was sitting the entire time the fight was happening. No one bothered him.

Mason lunged forward his fist ready. I don't know if I missed something or if the mystery man was just that fast because one punch and Mason was on the floor. He stepped over Mason and walked right out the door, clearing a path.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and followed. Who was he? How the hell did he move so fast? I ran out into the cold air slipping on ice that accumulated outside the front door.

"Fuck!" I scream falling flat on my back.

"Ingrid?!" Leslie came running up to me careful not to slip on the ice too,"Oh my god! I'm so glad to see you! I was about to call the police so they could get you!"

"What the fuck, Leslie! You left me," I winced sitting up. I looked around for the man, but he was nowhere to be seen. She helped me stand and we carefully moved towards the parking lot, police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I know, I'm so sorry! I wouldn't be any help if I got knocked out now would I? Let's just try to get home, ok?"

"Yeah, I want to go to sleep," I massaged my temples, I could feel a headache coming on.

Weeks later I stumbled upon something so weird. Simon barked loudly as we passed the lighthouse fences.

"Simon, what are you barking at?" I looked through the fence to see a man, with his back to me, putting a new hinge on the old red door of the lighthouse.

My whole body froze and I just watched in awe. He seemed so familiar. He was in a dark grey worn t shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots. His back was to me and I could see the muscle moving underneath his shirt as he worked. He was tall and broad and obviously fit. His long dark tresses were wavy and pulled up haphazardly into a bun on top of his head. A select few tendrils escaped the hold and rested against his tanned neck.

A part of a tattoo peaked out from underneath the collar of his shirt and his arms were covered in distinct sharp lines. To me it looked like some sort of tribal tattoo. How long was I going to sit here and stare at him? I've never seen anyone come in or out of the Lighthouse before.

"How long are you going to stand there and not say anything?" His voice broke into my thoughts so quick and sharp that I gasped, but he didn't turn around.

"Sorry, I've just never seen someone at the lighthouse before, I always thought it was abandoned," I explain quickly.

"Now you know it's not," He turned around and I was shocked. Dark wavy tendrils of loose hair shaped his face and scythe-shaped eyebrows. A deep scar cut his right eyebrow in half. His Roman nose and half-dome cheekbones sat above a dark mass of wavy hair. His beard was long, but well taken care of. His wrestler's shoulders were part of his burly physique. He was tall, well over six feet.

He walked with a tiger like tread and his nomad-blue eyes twinkled. They were bright and dropped slightly, but that only made him more appealing. His eyes were so blue, almost entrancing against his tanned skin and darker hair, and his face was so angular and beautiful.

"My dad used to own it, I come back every now and then," He explained picking up his tool box. His voice was deep, rough and smooth at the same time as he spoke I watched his lips move so effortlessly. The muscles in his arms strained and I wondered how he wasn't cold.

"You're Mr. Curry's son?" I asked looking up at him.

His laugh was deep as he nodded his head,"Yes, I'm Arthur," he extended his hand over the fence. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his. It was massive and undeniably warm.

"Ingrid, nice to meet you. I'm sorry to be frank, but I feel like we've met before," I spoke quickly scared that I'd stammer.

"You're not mistaken, Ingrid," He smiled and his cheeks rose, his eyes squinting slightly as his lips pulled apart to show perfect white teeth.

"I'm not?"

"No," And with that small simple word he just turned around and went back inside. I stood there confused and bewildered. We've met before? How and when, and how do I not remember a man like him?

Pulling out my cellphone I dialed Leslie,"Are you home?"

"Uh, yeah what's up?"

"I'm coming over something weird just happened,"

I didn't give her time to reply because I was already knocking on her door.

"So what's happened?" She asked scooping up Simon while we sat in the living room. Leslie's straight blonde hair was tucked behind her ears and her heavy frame was clad in her favorite band t shirt and grey sweatpants. The sheet imprint was pressed into her left cheek and I realized that I had woken her up.

"Ok, you know the lighthouse? The one that has been abandoned forever?"

"Yeah, I live by it, remember,"

"Yeah, well it's not abandoned anymore. Mr. Curry's son lives there now,"

"I didn't even know Mr. Curry had a son, how did you meet him?"

"He was fixing the door outside, but the thing is he says we've already met. Leslie, I for the life of me can't figure out where I've met him before,"

Leslie's face scrunched up and she looked at me oddly.

"What? What is it?"

"You're telling me that this hot guy who is just outside, made conversation with you-possibly flirting and you ran in here? Go talk to him, he's hot!"

"I mean, yeah we spoke. Wasn't much of a conversation," I ran my hand threw my curly unkept hair and rubbed my face.

"Ing, you need to go speak to him again, go down there right now and go talk to him,"

"But-,"

"No buts, go now, I'll be here when you get back,"

"Ok,"

I threw my coat back on and shoved my sock clad feet into my worn boots, racing out the door.

I made it to the fence, slipping inside the perimeter quickly.

"Arthur?" I called knocking on the door, it creaked open,"Hello?"

My voice echoed off the walls. I could see inside the front door into the house which was littered with debris and past that a broke banister beside a stairway the led upstairs.

The paint was weathered and peeling off in spots, and the slats in the shutters on the windows were mostly broken out. A slight breeze made the shutters tap against the house and the hinges squeaked. All the rooms on the bottom floor were abandoned as if Arthur was never here. Even the kitchen was practically bare besides a few dirty dishes and bruising bananas on the counter.

I climbed the metal shaky staircase with caution, each footfall let out a metallic clang that echoed and all the while the wind whipped around in a howling scream.

The sun low in the sky, illuminated the upstairs rooms making the two windows facing me look like dime red eyes, and the door below a gaping maw. I could hear a low moaning sound, perhaps nothing more than the wind blowing down the lopsided chimney.

Inside the lighthouse the stairs twisted upward, damp from the moisture laden air that poured in through the naked windows. Inside one of the second floor rooms was finally signs of life. A mattress was on the floor pushed into the corner. Pillows of many sizes and patterns were laid on top, the three knit blankets didn't seem to hold much heat.

"Hello?"

Still no answer. Further into the room was a closet and bathroom. A toothbrush, towel, a few hair ties and a brush were in the bathroom. The closet was just as bare with a handful of clothes folded on the top shelf. I went back into the room and made my way downstairs. The staircase went all the way up, winding so high above I dared not try to walk up there.

Arthur was not here and I had no idea when he'd be back. So I made my way back outside sure to shut the front door behind me. I'd hate for someone to just wander in...even if that's what I had just done.

As I walked past the shore something caught my eye. Far out across the bay something was emerging from the water. I quickly ducked behind building equipment and a shaky ladder. What I was seeing couldn't be real, it just couldn't.

Out across the water a man was walking out of the bay like he was just walking upstairs. His dark leather pants propelled water off while it clung to his naked, sculpted chest. His body was covered in tattoos, dark and ominous against his tan skin. His dark hair was sun kissed at the end in such a beautiful golden honey color. I'm surprised I hadn't seen that earlier. Blue eyes shined bright against the dark that was now creeping our way.

Thunder clapped above and I jumped, my foot pushed the shaky ladder and it hit the ground loudly, the sound rang out against the quiet and Arthur's blue eyes locked with mine. His brow was furrowed and his nose was wrinkled as his lips pulled into a snarl behind his thick beard. Panic set in as we stared at each other.

In this moment I knew I should not have come looking for him so I did the only thing I knew and ran. I ran away so fast my mind screaming for me to run faster with every pump of my arms.

Leslie was shocked and hurt when I came by her place, collected my dog and ran all the way back home. I knew I owed her an apology and some explanation for my behavior but right now I couldn't shake what I had witnessed. Arthur had walked out of the sea like it was nothing like he did it everyday, like the water wasn't freezing cold.

I stayed up all night searching on the web, looking for anything that could explain it, but there was nothing to find. I only kept coming across the folklore of the man who'd bring fish on the King Tide, the one they joked could speak to fish.

Tomorrow at work I'd have to ask around. Maybe go see Mr. Swift at the barbershop, he's pushing eighty and has lived here his entire life. My eyes wandered to my half open window. The cool breeze flowed through the window rustling the papers strewn across my floor.

I didn't get any sleep, my alarm scared me when it went off and I was still furiously searching for answers on my laptop. I'm not even sure how I managed to dress, brush my teeth and drive to work this morning. I was already crashing and it was only 9:30.

Today, Leslie had the day off and I watched my phone buzz as she called me for the tenth time since yesterday. I didn't want to tell her anything until I knew what there was to tell. Besides, this wasn't something you just go around saying. Oh, by the way the hot guy who lives in the lighthouse is some sort of alien that just walks out of water and is possibly the same guy in the folklore tales.

After my shift, I texted my mom telling her not to wait up that I was staying with Leslie tonight and made my way downtown towards the barbershop and the lighthouse. The sky was dark and I hoped it wasn't going to storm just yet. The weather man had said a series of storms were heading our way.

I made my way to the barbershop only to be greeted by the closed sign hanging in the window. Mr. Swift must've closed up shop early because of the storm. Now that I think about it, I hadn't passed anybody on the way here. I looked around to see many of the storefronts dark or shop owners closing up.

"They say it's supposed to be a bad storm, you might want to get home, girly," The old woman who owned the hardware store told me as she locked up.

"I think everyone else has," I laughed nervously and said my goodbyes pulling my parka closer as the wind picked up. I began to walk back up the hill towards the grocery store when the rain came pouring down. The sky had darkened in just mere minutes.

I cursed at myself for not grabbing the parka with the hood and for not wearing a thicker shirt. The cold rain ran down my neck soaking my t-shirt. I could even feel it down the back of my black jeans. One thing I was glad to have were my red rain boots. They may be old, but they were keeping my feet dry even if the rest of me was soaked to the bone.

In the darkness the only sign of the lighthouse was the brilliant white light -and even that almost failed in the thick rain. Between black cloud and black ocean it gave illumination to the waves, sculpted by the wind, dancing and powerful. I was going to be worse off if I tried to make it to my car so I turned back and headed to the lighthouse.

I huddled close to the wall as I pounded on the door.

"Hello? Arthur!"

I pounded my fist against the drenched wood once again. I was secretly hoping that maybe the door was unlocked like yesterday and that maybe he wasn't home, but above me a light shined out of the window that looked into the spiral staircase and I watched a dark figure go past. My heart began to beat so fiercely in my chest that I wondered if this was the worst idea of my life.

The door swung open and there stood Arthur, his hair was down and his chest and arms were covered in a thick knitted grey sweater, his jeans were dark and his feet bare. His face didn't seem angry at all in fact he was smiling at me. I just stared at him the thought of asking if I could come in just sitting on the edge of my tongue.

Arthur stepped aside,"It's not like you're getting wet or anything," He deadpanned gesturing for me to come in.

And with a heart beating so fast and a body growing hot under his gaze I crossed the threshold into his home worried about what might come if this night.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur had me take my rain boots off by the door and led me upstairs. The air was warm and soft and I could smell wood burning, he must have lit the fireplace. I followed him up the same staircase I had climbed just the other day, water droplets fell off me and would hit the metal with a soft ping.

I was starting to shiver now, I was so cold. Arthur opened the door for me that led to his room. His lights were off, but dozens of candle littered the floor and basked a soft honey glow across the room. His bed wasn't made neatly like before, but looked like he had just gotten up from it. The curtains were pulled back and the rain and wind beat furiously against the glass.

A bowl of hot food, I couldn't tell what it was, rested on a pile of books next to his bed. A beer bottle was on the window sill. He must've been in the middle of dinner when I knocked. I watched as he went into his closet reaching up to a clothes pile. His grey sweater rose up slightly and I could see his tattoos on his hip.

"I have a towel here and some clothes for you," Arthur told me turning back towards me.

I accepted the black towel, throwing it over my shoulder, and a pair of black sweatpants, grey socks and a large muted yellow tshirt.

"Do you have anything smaller?" I asked looking up at the 6'4" man.

"Silly me, because it's everyday that I have an extremely small woman at my door soaked to the bone. Let me just go find the stash of clothes that'll fit you perfectly," He deadpanned.

"Uh, wow, sarcasm much?"

"You can change in the bathroom it's through that door," he pointed across the room and I had to fight back the want to tell him that I knew that already.

Closing the door behind me I set the clothes on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was matted to my face and stringy, my face was red and my lips were slightly blue. I pushed my hair behind my ears and examined the scar along my jaw. It was a dark bluish purple color, all my scars

Did this in the cold. A cold chill wracked my body and I immediately began to strip.

After wrestling with my soaked jeans I finally got them off. Afterwards I dried and put on some lotion I found under the sink. Shit, even my underwear is soaked. I took off my panties and un-clasped my bra setting them on the edge of the tub. They would dry quicker than anything else I hoped. I had to roll his socks a few times at the heel and do the same with the sweat pants before I tucked them into the socks. The sweatpants had a drawstring and I happily pulled it tightly tying it at my waist. They hung low on my hips, but it'd do for now.

The shirt was gigantic and I noticed that it didn't cover me very well. The neck large and stretched out so it fell far and revealed a bit more cleavage than I would like. This is going to have to do for now, I sighed running the towel over my damp hair. I left the towel on the rack and opened the door slightly. Arthur wasn't in the room. I frowned and opened it further.

Downstairs I could hear commotion in the kitchen. I followed the noise to find Arthur stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"I left the wet clothes in the tub, you don't happen to have a washer and dryer do you?" I asked getting a whiff of chocolate. He must be making hot chocolate.

"Nope, I go to the laundromat,"

"Of course you do," I muttered. The storm couldn't last too much longer could it? I moved from inside the doorway to look out the window across the room. The window overlooked the small garden outside.

"I could call my friend Leslie to come get me, I just need to charge my phone. Do you have a charger?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"I don't have a phone,"

"Do you even live in this century?" I joked as he handed me a cup.

"It's hot," he warned turning the stove off he leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Thank you," the hot chocolate coated my tongue with a velvety nutty flavor,"Wow, is there nutmeg in this?"

"Why did you knock on my door?" Arthur's voice was deep and I looked up to see him studying me closely. His eyes slightly narrowed and I fidgeted under his gaze.

"I was on my way to the barber shop when it started to rain," I explained.

"That's not what I asked,"

My heart started to beat faster and faster under his gaze.

"Why did you come here-,"

A loud crash of thunder tore through his sentence and the power cut out with a loud whirring noise. Arthur groaned and I blushed at the sound, happy the power was out.

"I'll go check the generator outside, go upstairs and get warm it's going to get really cold from here on out," He said. I could see the outline of his body as he walked out of the kitchen.

I heard the door slam,"Who doesn't have a generator inside?"

Upstairs I watched him from the window fiddle with a latch on the shed before getting it open. He disappeared into the dark little building and I turned my attention back to his room. I sat in the middle of his bed with one of the blankets wrapped around me and mossied through the titles of his books.

'1,000 Leagues Under The Sea' caught my interest along with other books that all had to do with aquatics, and water species. I frowned, why does he like the ocean so much? There were books on whales, sharks and sea turtles too.

"I see you made yourself at home,"

The sound of his voice made me jump,"Oh my God, you scared me!" I held my hand to my chest trying to collect myself to see Arthur leaning against the doorframe. His silhouette illuminated by flashes of lightning. I could have sworn his eyes were glowing.

"You make a habit to go through strangers things?" He growled pushing off the doorway, in three quick strides he was in front of me plucking the whale book from my hands. His body was pressed close to mine as he leaned in,"Like the other day when you thought I wasn't home,"

My heart jumped from my throat just as I let out an audible gasp. He knew I was in here?

"Wh-," 

His voice next my ear was low and husky as he whispered, I could feel a tingle down my spine,"I recognize your perfume," he took in a breath and I could feel him smelling my hair.

He was so close to me and then so far away, I opened my eyes to see him shutting the door behind him his voice lingering in the air between us,"Go to sleep and then get out,"

My body was wrapped up in his blankets, my back against the wall, my eyes trained on the door and my body enveloped in his scent.

I was jolted awake and sat up, heaving. My reoccurring nightmare was worse and more traumatizing. For a second I didn't know where I was. The room was still dark, it must be late morning, and the rain had died down to a drizzle.

Arthur's words still echoed in my mind and I shot out of bed tripping over my rain boots, I recovered and shoved my feet inside. I quickly found my phone on the window sill and checked my clothes in the bathroom. They were still wet...I suddenly didn't feel safe in this house not with the way he spoke to me last night.

I squared my shoulders and opened the door, thankful the door didn't creak. I made my way downstairs, Arthur was asleep on the floor next to the fire place. The walk home walk was long and cold, but I was glad to be in my bed with a fully charged phone.

I knelt down and pushed a pack of paper towels further to the back of the bottom shelf, to make room. As I was working on restocking the shelf I heard the bell ding at the front of the store.

"I'll be with you in a moment," I called out.

I brushed the dust off my knees and readjusted my ankle boots as I stood up,"Ok, Ingrid next to do on your list-,"

I was interrupted by a familiar voice and I looked up to see,"Arthur?"

He stood before me in a forest green cable knit turtle neck, dark brown jeans and brown leather boots, his long hair was pulled messily into a bun. If he didn't freak me out I'd be attracted to him completely, but after what he said and how he looked at me last night it left a sour taste in my mouth.

"You left these," he held up a plastic bag.

"Oh," I closed the distance between us,"Thank you,"

"Ingrid, when I said to go to sleep and get out I didn't mean leave in the middle of the night," He told me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I just listened to what you told me," I said walking away from him,"I went to sleep and got out,"

Arthur's footsteps were loud against the old worn wood as he followed me to the front of the store. I set the bag on the counter.

"I wasn't being myself, my guard was up," he told me.

I spun around laughing,"Your guard was up? Against me? I'm 5'2" and barely 130lbs, Arthur. You can't tell me your guard was up when I was the only one there, it sure as hell wasn't towards me," I deadpanned.

His face was pretty stoic before his lips pulled back and he laughed.

"You think you're the reason my guard was up? Someone as insignificant and as puny as you? I shouldn't have even let you in, but I did," He kept laughing, must be hilarious to him, but to me I found it insulting. He walked towards the exit,"Have a nice life, Ingrid," he waved as he left the store. I watched him walk away my anger bubbling up with every step he took.

"I fucking hate that guy," I mumbled.

"You hate him, but yet he's returning your clothes, underwear and all? What did I miss?" Leslie said as she went through the bag.

"Shut up, Leslie. I'm taking a break," I groaned walking towards the back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and for giving my story a chance! This is a bit of a filler chapter. A few key characters are introduced though! I'm having surgery next Monday so I'm hoping I'll be able to write more since I'll be laid up for a bit.**

 **No Arthur in this chapter, sadly. I don't own any of the characters except my OCs, of course! I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review:)**

I set the basket next to the door and swiftly walked away. He was never here the other times I left something so I knew he wouldn't be here this time.

I walked back to Leslie's house. She was in the kitchen making a bagel, I could smell the burnt bread the minute I walked in the door.

"Leslie, don't burn the house down," I teased joining her in the kitchen as she pulled a darkened stiff price of bread from the toaster.

"Haha, very funny. I can never make a bagel right," she sighed tossing it in the trash,"What did you leave him this time?"

I hopped up into the counter peeling back a banana,"Just some shampoo and body wash,"

"Still wasn't there?"

"No, but he wasn't the last two times either,"

"Why do you feel the need to bring him things?"

"Because he literally had nothing and he was kind enough to shield me from the storm,"

"This has nothing to do with him bringing your underwear back to you? You're not trying to win him back?"

I laughed, loudly almost choking on my last bite of banana,"What? No, no, that man is a jackass, I'm just trying to be nice,"

"Yeah, to get him back in your pants," she laughed,"Hey, I don't blame you. The guy is gorgeous, but I seriously don't think it's working," Leslie said.

"How do you know?" I asked a bit upset with her matter of fact voice.

"Well because he's walking up to the front door right now,"

I turned in shock to see Arthur walking up the path to the front door. The door was wide open since Leslie decided to air out the house, he brought his hand up to the screen door and loudly banged his fist against it. The door rattled loudly and I ducked behind the island.

"Go answer it! Tell him I'm not here,"

"You know he probably saw you,"

"Just go!"

I peered over the counter watching as she opened the door and Arthur stood before her my latest basket in his hands. My heart sunk a little, but I knew it wouldn't take long until he figured out who it was leaving the baskets.

They only conversed for a few minutes and before he walked away Arthur looked past Leslie straight at me and I ducked so quickly.

"You can come out now, he left," Leslie said placing the basket on the counter.

"What did he say?" I asked as I examined the basket, he didn't take anything.

"He said he's not someone's charity case. I tried to explain it to him, but he was really pissed,"

"Oh," my heart sank and anger welled up.

"I know you were just trying to help, but not everyone deserves your help," She explained,"I'll give the basket to my brother, he loves care packages like this,"

"Okay," I murmured, I hadn't realized that could be taken as an insult.

"Mom, your medication!" I called to her. I set her pills on the counter next to her banana pudding and a glass of water. Days like these after her chemo she only ever wants banana pudding.

She came downstairs her body bundled up in a thick jacket.

"Need me to turn the heat up?"

"No, I've got enough blankets and I'm just going to go to sleep after this," she smiled taking her pills. I watched her hands reach for the bowl, they were getting skinnier with ever session.

"Ok, mom, get some rest,"

"Oh, I will. Night sweetie,"

I tried not to dwell on her outer appearance too much. She didn't like for me to and I didn't like to think about it, but I hated what chemo was doing to her.

I decided to sit out on the front porch tossing the ball with Simon. He loved it, I didn't want to walk him near the bay after what happened last time. I know he wanted to go back, every time I'd walk him he'd try to pull me that way.

One of these days I'll take him back just not yet.

TWO MONTHS LATER

The leaves were turning green again. March had been good to us, well in the weather sense. The air was warmer the wind crisper and the sea gentler. I finished washing the dishing enjoying the view from my window into the backyard. The early morning breeze flowed through the house and I sighed glad winter was coming to an end.

Suddenly, a man and a woman in suits appeared along my property line. They were holding large prices of paper and pointing. I frowned, dried my hands and made my way to the back door. My house sat on a few acres of land that led a path to the beach, but it was the condemned part and the path was blocked after a bad storm a few years back.

I watched the woman turn towards my house. Her dark hair was tightly pulled into a bun and her lips were as red as her blouse. I could tell she was in charge. I stepped outside onto my back porch. The air was warmer but the wind still had a slight chill and my bare arms were riddled with goosebumps.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You certainly can," The woman replied back. Upon closer inspection, she was gorgeous. High cheekbones, bright blue eyes, thick eyebrows, a strong nose and a perfect pair of lips revealing even better looking teeth as she spoke.

"I'm Yvette Wilson, I'm apart of an organization interested in restoring Amnesty Bay," She smiled at me.

My eyes darted back and forth between her and the man,"And you're out on my property because?"

"Well you see, this isn't actually all your property. You see that tree stump over there?"

I nodded, remembering when my dad and I had cut the tree down.

"That's where your property ends. Everything else beyond that, the path, the meadow and the beach belong to Amnesty," She explained to me showing me the map she had in her hands.

"Ok, that still doesn't explain why you're here," I deadpanned crossing my arms.

Her left eyebrow twitched slightly and the man spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Mark Allistar, what my partner is trying to say is that she's just examining the grounds. We're here to take Amnesty back to its good old days. We have a petition," He gestured to the clipboard in his hand," and we need half the town to sign to be on board with the rejuvenation of Amnesty," he explained holding the clipboard towards me.

I noticed a few of my neighbors had signed and there was a cheesy motto across the top of the paper: Help us bring Amnesty back to life!

I looked at both of them. A weird feeling had bubbled up in my stomach and I didn't like it. Call it a six sense or something, but they rubbed me the wrong way.

"No, thank you, now if you'd please get off my property I'd appreciate it," I said turning on my heel I walked back inside, locking my back door. I watched them bicker and could hear parts of their conversation.

"...all the other signatures don't matter..."

"...try again..."

I resumed washing my dishes and Mark turned to the window and waved as Yvette just stalked off.

Amnesty Bay was so old and so stuck in its ways that there was no way a petition was going to make a difference. I finished cleaning and went to dress for work.

"Hey, did you sign that petition?" I asked Leslie joining her in the back room.

"Petition? What are you talking about?"

I turned to her frowning," I could have sworn I saw your name on the list," I placed my purse and sweater in my locker.

"Some spiffy suits ended up in my backyard this morning, before work. They said they were apart of an organization to restore Amnesty Bay back to its good old days," I explained following her to the front of the store.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Ingrid,"

"Maybe I just thought I saw your name?"

"Are you telling me that or convincing yourself?" She asked biting into her breakfast apple.

I laughed,"I'm not sure, it's been crazy these last two months,"

Her face softened,"I know, sweetie. How are you hold-,"

The door dinged announcing a customer and I quickly greeted them, ignoring her. Leslie and I fell into our normal work pattern.

I was exhausted plopping onto my bed. Simon licked at my face.

"Hey, buddy, the store was so busy today! My back hurts, want to give me a rub?" I asked Simon. He just looked at me and licked my cheek.

"Not exactly what I wanted, but it'll do," I laughed scooping him up,"Let's go get something to eat,"

I placed him on the floor and quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt, pulling my hair up into two buns. Leslie called them space buns. As I walked out of my room my eye caught my mothers room, her door was still slightly ajar. I hadn't shut it or been in since...I shook the horrible feeling from my chest and wiped my eyes.

"C'mon Simon,"

After I ate a salad and watched some tv Simon was nipping at my feet, dancing back and forth.

"Got to go potty?"

He barked running towards the door.

"Hold up," I laughed following after, but I stopped short, shocked at who I saw coming up my driveway.

"Dad?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've been gone for so long! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

With trembling hands I carried the two cups of mint tea to the table. My father thanked me and adjusted in his seat when I sat down in front of him.

The air was stiff and the birds outside seemed dull as I watched him take a sip from his cup.

"Why are you here?" I blurted.

His dark eyebrows knotted together like it was a stupid question to be asked. He cleared his throat and gave me strained smile.

"Ingrid, I'm here because you need someone to take care of you,"

"Of me?! I'm 24,"

"You just lost your mother, let me help with the next steps. Let me be here for you,"

I scoffed, anger boiling over. Anger and sadness.

"Where were you when she was sick?" I asked and he just stared blankly pulling his lips back over crooked bottom teeth, but I didn't give him time to utter a word, for I was yelling at him now,"Where were you when I needed help carrying her up to her room when she was too weak from the chemo? I know where you were, you were too busy with your new wife and your son. A son you feel the need to push onto me. Dad, I don't need your help, I didn't need your help then and I definitely didn't need your help when I woke up to find her dead in her bed!"

Hot wet tears streamed down my face and my body shook as sobs fell from my trembling lips. My hands were clenched tightly, my nails digging into my palms.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around me and I melted into the comfort of my fathers warm embrace.

"I'm here now, I'm sorry I wasn't here for her funeral, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me most, but I'm here now. I loved your mother I did," he told me his voice cracking.

"I'm here now," he repeated and I cried and screamed for my mother, finally breaking after weeks of being unscathed.

* * *

I walked with Simon down to the shop. It was a nice breezy day. There were a lot more people in town now, tourist season was finally upon us.

My dad had only been here for three days but he's been a great help so far. I wasn't able to go into my mothers room so he took the time to clean it up, make the bed and shut the door.

My parents divorced when I was thirteen. I never knew why, but he didn't get remarried until I was twenty. I kicked a rock that rolled into Simons paw and he looked up at me quizzically.

So many children ran around with their parents scrambling after them.

"Hey, Ingrid!" Leslie greeted me as I reached the front of the store.

"Hey, Leslie, has it been busy today?" I asked following her inside. The air condition blasted cool air and I sighed, pulling my hair into a ponytail. Simon settled behind the counter watching kids run by the front door.

"The usual rush in the morning, it's calmed the past few hours. Are you going to the thing tonight?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow,"Thing? What thing?"

"The Charity Banquet at the high school? To raise money for the restoration of the Bay," She told me handing me a flyer. I studied the flyer, how have I not seen this?

"Probably not, my dad is still here...I might just stay home," I spoke up.

Leslie smiled at me softly,"How are you doing with him being here?"

"I'm ok with it, I didn't realize I needed the company,"

"You could have called me, I would have came over. Planned a spa night maybe actually go through with it," she chuckled.

"I needed family, Les...It means slot that you'd offer though,"

"I understand. Hey, uh have you ran into Arthur lately?"

The sudden change of subject caught my interest and I furrowed my brow. Why is she asking about him?

"Uh, no...dead mom, returned estranged father, grief stricken daughter, you know life kind of took over,"

"Ok. Not the proper time to bring it up. You've really got to work on your sarcasm, Ingrid," Leslie deadpanned before going to greet a family that had just walked in.

I mumbled a sarcastic reply and turned on my heel, heading outside. After my mother passed I didn't talk to Leslie about it. I kind of just shut her out and then my dad showed up and I realized I missed the company, but not just having somebody else around, but the paternal company.

That's one of my big problems. I never talk about my feelings...especially the ones that hurt the most. If I do, it always comes across as crass and sarcastic and always at the wrong time.

I shuffled through the crowd of tourists, picking up Simon halfway through. The town had set up a small carnival at the end of the Bay and I walked towards the epicenter of it all to try to find something to snack on. I came across some kettle corn and found a seat under a tree. I secured Simons leash around a low hanging branch and got comfortable, happily munching away on my popcorn.

In front of me sat the same family that had came into the store earlier. An older couple of maybe forty, a teenage son and a little boy. The boy was excited about his pet goldfish and the parents had his undecided attention.

I smiled at the memory of my first pet fish. I got one just like it from my grandparents house one summer. The goldfish from the carnivals never last long.

Beads of sweat trailed down my neck. Today, was a particularly hot day. The sun was out, no clouds in sight and the humidity was extremely high. Luckily, I had decided on a white cropped t shirt and short. My painted toes wiggled in my brown sandals.

Fingers came into contact with the empty bag and I frowned, not realizing I had ate that much.

"Wow, what a pig, huh?" I laughed looking at Simon who just sighed at me laying back down. Getting up I spotted a trash can closer to the water. The couples teenage son was walking near the boardwalk.

The walk was short to the trash can and I smiled at the boy, he gave a small smile back and I noticed the silver band on his wrist when he moved blonde curly hair out of his eyes.

"It's a hot one today," I said to him. Might as well say something you already made weird eye contact and exchanged awkward smiles.

"It's the hottest day of the week," he responded. His voice was light and deep.

"My hair isn't liking this heat, that's for sure," I joked pointing to my frizzy hair I slapped up into a ponytail half assed.

He laughed," Tell me about it-," suddenly his voice stuttered harshly and then gibberish began to pour from his lips. He looked at me terrified. His eyes screaming help.

"Hey, dude are you ok?" I asked taking a few steps towards him. Panic began to set in as I noticed his left side of his face droop slightly.

"Oh no!" I gasped as his legs gave out and his knees crashed hard against the wood, his body slumping over the edge. It was as if it all happened in slow motion. His body teetered upright for a moment until it slowly began to descend over the board walks edge.

I screamed just as his body fell. This got his parents attention. They hadn't seen him fall in, but looked up.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I ran to the edge,"Hey, call 911! Your son fell in," I yelled before diving in after him.

This was not how I wanted my day to go. I thought as the cold water encased my body. The water was freezing and it took a moment to catch my bearings, I searched for the boy the best I could for what felt like forever, but I had to come up for air.

Above me on the boardwalk his parents were panicking and someone was on the phone calling 911. Their youngest son was terrified, his face red.

"Oh my god! Please, save him go back!" The mother screamed.

"I'm going!"

"Dave, no you can't swim!"

"I'll be back with your son," I said before diving back under, trying to reassure myself. He has to be around here somewhere! I swam down and reached out all around hoping I'd catch an arm or his shirt, but it was so dark and I kept grasping at nothing.

Suddenly something swam past me catching me off guard and I freaked. Something was down here. Ahead of me I could see two bright lights coming towards me and the closer they got I realized they were eyes. I've seen these eyes before...

Arthur stopped in front of me his hair flowing all around him, his eyes bright, bare chested and holding the boy. With no words he reached out grabbing my arm and tucking the boy underneath. I watched confused as he secured him, smiled and grabbed my waist.

I looked down at his hands on my hips, now visible by the brightness of his eyes, then back at him. My eyes trying to search his face for something, anything that would make sense of this but he just gripped my hips and propelled me upwards.

The rest of the air I had in my lungs expelled with a scream as I shot through the water. I broke the surface and breathed in the air. Next, everything happened so fast. Someone jumped in next to us pulling us from the water. The paramedics worked on the son and the person who had helped us out of the water took my hand. I was so dazed, and confused and cold that I never even glanced up at who had my hand.

A headache was forming, my teeth were chattering and I had lost my glasses.

It wasn't until I heard a familiar voice that I was shaken from my odd dream like state.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, Ingrid," Arthur spoke across from me. In seconds I took in the Lighthouse interior, my eyes coming back to the man before me. His hair damp and pulled up into a messy bun. The grey shirt he was wearing was damp and his eyes weren't glowing.

I scrambled from my seat knocking it over, I picked up the flimsy metal chair I was sitting in, holding it between us. Hoping it was a good enough barrier.

"What the fuck are you? A fucking water demon?" I hollered at him. A water demon? The fuck, Ingrid.

Arthur only smirked and stood up, closing the distance between us. His strong tan hand gripped the chair pulling it from my hold.

"Now, would a demon save you, what that makes twice now?"

"W-what?" I stammered.

He just smiled,"You know seeing you jump into the water after that boy was something, even if I had to go and help you, it was still something," He spoke looking down at me. His blue eyes were glassed over and I remembered how bright they glowed in the water. Droplets of water dribbled down his neck and I could see his beard was damp.

My heart was pounding a thousand beats per minute as he smiled,"Correction, it was sexy as hell,"

Suddenly his hand was around my waist, our bodies pulled chest to chest and his lips were on mine.

"The fuck?!" I screamed sitting up. My body was drenched in sweat and my breathing was heavy as I got my bearings. I fell back into my bed, cursing my over active imagination. Of, course it was a dream how else would I explain the crazy idea that Arthur was some weird water hybrid person.

I rolled over closing my eyes. I need to stop drinking Red Bull's before bed.

 **I was going to scrap the whole thing, but decided to just keep it. It'll be explained in the next chapter. I'm sure you guys are probably scratching your heads like what the hell just happened? I might rewrite it, but if you guys like it please let me know in the reviews. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry about being gone for so long, but I finally got the itch to write for The Lighthouse late last night. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

The crowd was loud and boisterous around us as people began to settle and the play was about to start. I sat in my chair a bit bored, sipping my lemonade. The sun beginning to lower and the sky was clear and I was glad I brought my old worn baseball cap.

My red tank top and jean shorts were not helping in the battle against the heat. I shuffled my converse clad feet in the grass and placed the glass to my neck.

Leslie and I had been at the town fair all day. Our day was filled with fatty foods like fried Oreos, ice cream and funnel cake. I hadn't planned on staying late, but on our way out I had walked past a sign announcing a play.

Leslie didn't ask my reasoning for staying-mostly because she was tired- and just waved me goodbye. As I waited for the play to start I went over the notes I had put in my phone. The dream had really stuck with me and all the research I had done weeks ago were starting be all that was on my mind.

In the few days since my dream, Arthur had been on my mind nonstop. I couldn't shake him no matter what. I had dreamed that for a reason, but the moment I'd think it was all possible another part of me would argue and say there was no way.

The set up for the play was nice. Nestled in the middle of the fair grounds, the ocean a backdrop to the makeshift stage built by the kids. The sun was going down now and the air had a crisper chill to it, lanterns filled with fairly lights that lit up the pathways out of the grounds.

The director, Mr. Wyatt, the elementary school principal walked on stage his smile bright as he announced the play was to start. He explained that the kids had been working on this all month and were excited.

I silenced my cellphone and got comfortable.

"Every man and woman knows the tale of the man who comes every year in the King tide, who brings fish and saves fisherman from drowning. He now has a name, I introduce you to: Aquaman!" Mr. Wyatt declared.

A young boy burst onto the stage in a loud orange and green outfit, long blonde hair and a large trident his hands on his hips, radiating power.

The play wasn't as informative as I had hoped but that's what I get for thinking that a school play would be. It was incredibly cute though.

"Dad?" I called into the house, placing my chair and shoes in the closet.

"In here," I heard him call from the kitchen.

"You should have seen the play the kids put on-," I stopped short at the sight of Yvette Wilson,"Oh, hello,"

"Hello, Ingrid, how are you today?" Her voice was stoic and her smile perfect. She wasn't in her suit this time, but a white t shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and her red lipstick tied the whole outfit together.

"I'm fine. Can we help you with something?" I asked trying to be as casual as possible.

"I was just explaining to your father about the renovations my organization would like to do,"

"It actually sounds pretty interesting," My father spoke up.

I looked at him and then at her deciding in this moment I did not want to be here. I opened the fridge grabbed a Snapple and turned back to them.

"Well, you guys have fun. I'm going back to the Carnival," I announced and before my dad could say anything I was out the door.

It was dark now and the carnival grounds were bustling with people, I decided to walk around and just people watch. So many young kids were running around high on cotton candy, I just laughed watching them jump on picnic tables.

I found nice little area to sit in. My spot was about a mile down the bay the carnival sounds were low in the background, the Lighthouse shining brightly and the waves were below my feet. I dangled my feet over the edge of the dock and fiddled with my phone.

I spent many hours researching the King Tide and the man the children dubbed 'Aquaman' that now all the research was the same. From what I gathered from the older locals he started showing up about thirty years ago. He would save drunk sailors, people who had fallen off the pier, collect an incentive-usually alcohol- deliver the fish and leave. He never stayed longer than three days.

Why did my mind try to tell me it was Arthur?he has to be in his early thirties, no way he's old enough to be this Aquaman. A lot of the things I've seen Arthur do would be explained if he was this man. I shook my head, chuckling to myself, I can't entertain that nonsense. It's just a folklore. But then again, Batman does exist and so does Superman so it can't be that far fetched.

Arthur was now on my mind though. I remembered the night I stayed over during the storm. The way his voice sent chills down my spine, the way his scent on his clothes calmed me. I sighed, Leslie was right, I had the hots for Arthur. Anybody in there right mind would.

"Not thinking about jumping are you?"

I screamed and jumped out of my skin, my hands coming up as I spun around scrambling to my feet.

Familiar laughter escaped the man in front of me and I glared at Arthur. He was doubled over laughing, his arms glistening with sweat. His hair was pulled messily atop his head, some strands curled from the water on his body. His worn old grey t shirt was cut to show off his arms and the side of his ribcage, and darkened with sweat. Black running shorts and no-

"Where are your shoes?" I asked.

Arthur stops laughing and straightens up,"I scared the shit out of you and you're concerned about my lack of footwear?"

"Yeah, I mean, you look like you just went running but you don't have shoes?"

"Wait, were you checking me out?"

"What? No! Just- stop just showing up!" I huffed walking past him.

He followed,"You're right,"

"What?" 

"I went on a run,"

"Without shoes," I snuck a peak at him.

"Yes," 

"Why?"

"Why?" He laughed,"Because I wanted too,"

"Right. Why are you out this late running anyways?"

"God, what are you my mother, Ingrid?"

The way he said my name made me quiver and I picked up my pace.

"You know when you walk fast it's kind of cute because you have to ur so much effort into it,"

I glared at him,"You didn't answer my question,"

His fingers wrapped around my arm and spun me around to face him,"There. Isn't that better? Having a conversation face to face?"

"Conversation? You insulted me the last we spoke," I exclaimed.

"And so did you. Remember the baskets? So, we're even,"

"That's not how that works," I grumbled, turning on my heel,"Anyways we aren't friends remember? And-,"

"Ingrid," The serious shift in his voice made me stop and look at him.

"What?"

"I think that boy just fell over the edge," He said before running to the concrete barrier.

"What do you mean, you think? Did he or didn't he?" I screamed following him.

Below us the waves crashed against the wall and it was so dark,"Oh my god. Oh my god. It's just like my dream- but different because-,"

Arthur spun to me,"I need you to keep a look out," He said pulling his shirt over his head and I had no time to gawk at his half naked body before he dived.

"Arthur?! Be on the look out for what?!" I yelled at the water.

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, but I my phone wasn't picking up service.

"You have got to be shitting me!" I looked over into the water to see if I could see them, but when I couldn't I began to panic,"Ok, Ingrid you need to call 911, Arthur can't get back up, the walls like 30 feet high!"

I moved father and farther away from the edge hoping to get a signal. Finally, I did. They'd arrive in five minutes, they were at the carnival.

"Thank god!" I spun around stopping short and the site of Arthur giving CPR.

"Wha-," 

"Watch out," A man shoved me out of the way and I recognized him as the father of the teen from my dream. Next, the paramedics arrived taking over compressions from Arthur who stalked towards me, grabbing my arm.

"Ow! Why are you pulling me away? We need to make sure he's ok," I gasped looking up at him,"Arthur?"

He didn't seem to care that I was talking to him or that I was trying to get out of his hold because he just dragged me towards the Lighthouse.

"Arthur! Let go of me, you're hurting me," I tried to pry his fingers apart, but it was useless, so I threw all my weight into my feet. They caught slightly and Arthur groaned wrapping his arm around my waist picking me up.

My body was flush to his, my legs dangling off the ground as he swung the gate open to his yard, and with a swift kick to the bottom of the door we were inside.

"Let go of me! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hollered as he let go of me shoving me into the living room. I spun around to face him.

"I told you to keep a look out! What if somebody saw me?!" He yelled, his back was rising with anger and his fists were clenched.

"Saw you? You saved that boys life, what does it matter if somebody saw you?"

Arthur spun around, charging at me. I screamed and back into the wall, terrified. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and my hands were shaking. His arms came up, boxing me in and I bit my lip from letting out a cry.

Arthur was heaving, his body shaking with every labored breath. He leaned down, laying his forehead on my shoulder, his drenched hair slapped against my arm.

"Don't play coy with me. I know you're a smart girl, you figured this out the first day we met," he growled.

I stayed silent too scared to speak. Slowly, Arthur raised his head. I clamped my eyes shut too scared to look at him.

"Ingrid," His voice was exceptionally calmer now,"Open your eyes,"

I shook my head.

"Ingrid. Do it," He added more base and my eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god," I breathed.

His eyes, they were so bright and beautiful. Glowing the same color I had seen that day in the water and the night of the storm.

"You're Aquaman."


	7. Chapter 7

He's been laughing for two minutes straight now. Just a loud obnoxious laugh. I've tried to get a word in, but he was so loud I couldn't even hear myself talk.

I was still against the wall, a tad bit more relaxed, but still staying far away from him. He had settled onto the arm of the couch and I watched his lips pull back in a smile as laughter filled the room, his chest rising up and down with every boast.

Arthur's cheeks were flushed and so was his chest and I wondered if it'd look like that if I was the cause of his fluster? How can my mind shift to something sexual when I've just realized that the man before me is a superhero, possibly an alien like Superman.

"Arthur? Can I go now?"

Arthur actually looked at me and his laughter stopped, perfect thick eyebrows pulled together and his lips pulled apart,"Leave?"

"Yes, leave. Like walk out the door and go home,"

"No,"

"No?" I pushed off the wall,"you dragged me here against my will and have been laughing in my face for the last five minutes. I'd like to leave, Arthur,"

He sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his face,"I pulled you in here because I was angry and I'm laughing because that name is ridiculous. If I scared you I'm sorry, I was just mad that you didn't do what I asked,"

"Well you never told me what to look out for! You just jumped off the thirty foot pier. How was I supposed to know that you were this Aquaman and had glowy eyes?"

I ignored the way he snickered at the name the townspeople had given him and fixed my gaze on him. I was trying to seem mad, but inside I was excited to actually be right.

"You've known my eyes could glow since that day you broke into my house," I opened my house to protest,"You broke into my house," he said again. I clamped my mouth shut and listened to him.

"I probably could have given you more of a heads up. That's besides the point," Arthur told me.

"Then what's the point?"

"Aquaman? Really?"

I rolled my eyes,"I find out you're some weird alien fish man and you're stuck on the name?" I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door.

Arthur was quickly behind me, sidestepping around me to block my path to the door.

"I'm sorry I'm just- it literally means water man. Water man. That's not very creative," he said holding his hands out as caution,"It just took me by surprise, is all. I should be happy you figured it-well I let you figure it out. Anyways, I think someone is trying to get rid of me,"

I scoffed,"Rid of you? No one knows it's you," the seriousness on his face however made me straighten up,"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes," his hands rested on my shoulders and he turned me around, walking me towards the kitchen," we have a lot to discuss and I'm going to need coffee for this. Take a seat," he pulled out a chair for me and rummaged through his cabinets for cups.

"The cups are on your drying rack," I pointed out.

Arthur glanced at me before grabbing the cups. He was loud as he bustled around the small kitchen and the silence was thick between us.

"So, Aquaman tell me why do you think someone is after you,"

Arthur handed me a cup and set the milk and sugar on the table, cocking an eyebrow at me as he sat down across from me.

"That lady, Yvette. I think she's looking for Atlantis,"

"What the fuck is Atlantis?" I deadpanned.

He choked on the coffee he just swallowed and laughed,"Its where my mother is from. She was the Queen of Atlantis,"

"Wait, wait, wait. You need to start from the beginning. I have no idea what you're talking about, Arthur,"

Arthur sighed like he was getting annoyed with me,"Long story short, my mother, a Queen of Atlantis fell in love with my father, the Lighthouse owner. They banged and out popped me nine months later and my mother had to return to Atlantis,"

I looked at him a bit worried about how nonchalant he told the story,"And your mother? Did she come back?"

"No. I'm pretty sure she's dead," He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Arthur,"

The pain of loosing a mother was all too strong and fresh for me that Arthur looked up and he realized his mistake.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not trying to be inconsiderate," He quickly said, a worried tone in his voice.

"It's ok, no worries," I chuckled nervously,"Wasn't your dad really old when he died last year? Almost ninety? And you don't seem to be older than maybe 28 or early 30s,"

"He was 93,"

"Oh, shit, but when were you born?" I asked never remembering a little boy running around with old Mr. Curry. I'm sure I would have seen him he's not much older than me.

Arthur leaned forward,"I was born October, 3rd 1962,"

I stared wide eyed,"That makes you-,"

"I'll be fifty three this fall,"

"But, how?!"

"Thanks to my mother I age slower than humans," his blue eyes glanced down at my half full coffee cup,"More coffee?" He asked plucking it from my grasp, I turned in my chair watching him pour another cup for me.

"Where have you been this entire time? And else can you do besides age slowly, jump off tall heights and have glowy blue eyes? Why did you decide to come back to Amnesty Bay?" All my questions flew from my lips so quickly that Arthur just watched me with a small smile.

"First off, I've been away living my life and came back after my fathers death, I got a letter saying he left me the lighthouse. I can talk to sea animals, I possess extreme amounts of strength and can swim fast," He paused as if to think of anything else,"Yep, that covers it now back to what I said earlier. Something's not right with Yvette and her "restoration" of Amnesty Bay,"

I just stared at him,"You can talk to sea animals? Like sharks or jellyfish?!" I cried completely taken back.

Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes,"Of course that's what you take from what I just told you,"

He sat back down across from me sliding my now full coffee cup to me.

"Sorry-its just so much to take in," I explained sipping the coffee,"Wait, you were the one who saved me after I fell off the pier, weren't you?"

Arthur glanced up at me nodding,"Yes, that was me,"

A heavy silence filled in the space between us as we stared at each other. I had wanted to thank that person since that day, but now that he was sitting in front of me I didn't know what to say. Our history, me breaking into his house, staying the night during that storm, and the baskets all seemed so...minute to the fact that I now know it was him.

I parted my lips to say something and watched his blue eyes drop to them before quickly glancing up. I shifted in my seat and Arthur cleared his throat.

"So, uh you said Yvette is fishy?"

"Did you say fishy because of the circumstances?"

I laughed,"Not at first, but now that you mention it, it was slick, no but seriously, why do you think that?"

"She shows up months after I arrive and the folk tale is picking up traction again. It's all everyone can talk about, that's why I was so angry earlier. I'm not trying to draw attention to myself,"

"Well, jumping in after a boy and somehow making your way up a thirty foot wall will draw attention to yourself," I said dryly. He didn't seem pleased with me retort,"Sorry. Continue,"

"I found out from a few guys that she's been asking around about me, when I moved into the Lighthouse, things like that," He explained.

"Arthur, that's not enough to be paranoid about,"

"You don't believe me?"

I sighed taking in his clenched jaw,"Ok, um how about this? I first met her at my house after catching her in my yard. She was explaining to me that a part of my yard, the part that led to the worse off part of the bay and pier was actually the towns. That I didn't own it."

"They explained to me that they want to restore Amnesty Bay back to what it used to be. Showed me their card and petition and I don't know why, but the petition had all my neighbors names on it, like they signed it, but when I asked Leslie she had no idea what I was talking about. Earlier today, actually before I ran into you, she was in my house talking to my dad and the whole atmosphere of the room seemed off so I left,"

Arthur nodded,"There's something off about her and her project. I just can't seem to figure it out,"

I just watched him strum his tan fingers against the porcelain of his cup.

"If you say something's off then something's off. I trust your judgment," I finally said after a long moment.

He looked at me a small smile ghosting across his lips.

"Thank you,"

I nodded and hid the blush that crept up my neck behind the cup as I sipped on the cold coffee. He seemed to be done with his coffee because he stopped drinking it and now had an odd look on his face.

"Arthur?"

He just kept his gaze on me as he drummed his fingers against the table. My eyes didn't know where to go, to his fingers, his face, his eyes. I just looked at him.

Finally, he sucked in a breath and spoke,"Why do you trust me so easily?"

"You haven't given me a reason not to,"

"I'm not someone you should trust-," he began, but I cut him off.

"Then you shouldn't have told me your secret,"

His eyes steeled and his fingers stopped. I could tell he was annoyed by the way his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

"Touché,"

I nodded a bit worried on how quickly he became stoic and serious.

"So, can I go now?"

"You want to leave?"

"I mean," I stood up placing my cup in the sink," it seems we've run out of things to talk about,"

"Then we don't have to talk,"

Arthur was right behind me, his chest pressed into my back as he reached over me, towered over me, and placed his cup in the sink. My left hand was on the counter and he placed a hand over mine and pushed my hair aside with the other.

His breath was hot against my ear and I couldn't help, but press against him. The second I did he reached across the front of me and gripped my left wrist, spinning me around to face him.

I looked at him with parted lips, shocked at how he was acting. I'd be lying if I hadn't thought of what it'd be like to be with him. I just wasn't aware that it could actually happen.

Arthur's eyes kept his stare, blue and bright he just looked at me and I frowned. Did I misjudge this? Was this not going to lead us to the bedroom or the couch or the floor? Was he just teasing me.

I decided to break the silence,"Talking is what I'm good at," my voice was low and he chuckled.

Lifting my chin I saw him suck his bottom lip between his teeth and a smirk appeared across his face,"I'll show you what I'm good at,"

He didn't kiss me, but took a step back and walked away. I watched him disappear around the corner and heard his footsteps on the stairs.

He wasn't going to force me into bed. He was giving me a choice, I had asked to leave twice already. I bit my lip, hearing his bedroom door creak open and followed him. If I left now I'd only wonder what if and to me that was worse.

The stairs would undoubtably give my decision away and I wanted the anticipation of me walking up the stairs to rile him up. I could already tell that this night was going to complicate things on a whole other level.

The door was slightly ajar and I could see him leaning on the window sill. It was raining now, lightning flashed across the room illuminating his eyes in the dark. Brightly lit and with a cocked eyebrow his eyes found me when he heard the door creak open further. With a devilish grin he watched me shut the door and I realized something else, I was going to be sore in the morning.


	8. Fish are friends, not food

A loud bang jolted me awake and for a moment I didn't know where I was. Instead of being greeted by my dog I was looking at a pile of books about the ocean.

Arthur wasn't next to me. I grimaced, sitting up. His side of the bed wasn't warm so he's been up for awhile. I found the yellow shirt he lent me the night of the storm and pulled it on as I looked out the window. It was barely dawn and I could see somebody out by the shed.

Smiling, I quickly ventured downstairs. The generator must've gone out again last night. I made my way to the back door. It was dark out, the birds were beginning to chirp and the air was thick and fogged my glasses as I opened the door.

The grass was damp beneath my bare feet and I wished I grabbed my shoes. Happy that the shirt was gigantic on me and not showing too much leg in the open, I walked towards the shed. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him moving things around. I made it to the door, it was slightly ajar and I was about to open it when I heard something that made my blood run cold.

"I say again, why are you outside?" Arthur asked from behind me and I turned to him, my eyes wide.

"Where'd you come from?"

He frowned at me,"The store. I didn't have batter for the surprise pancakes...that aren't much of a surprise anymore," he studied me for a moment,"What's wrong?"

"I-,"

There was a loud crash inside the shed and Arthur yelled for me to move, but before I could something burst from the shed. I fell to the ground covering my head, glancing up only to see something large, black and ominous slither across the lawn before diving into the bay.

Arthur was by my side in minutes. His hands all over me checking for wounds.

"Ingrid, are you alright?"

I looked up at him,"No, I'm not. What the hell was that thing?"

Arthur only looked at me with a furrowed brow and a tight grimace as he helped me up. He led me to the house, snatching up the grocery bag.

Inside he wouldn't let me go upstairs until he checked me over again.

I sat on the counter as he cleaned the mud off of my face with a wet cloth. While he wiped my face and arms I watched his face. He was calm, his features passive, but I could see he was angry. His eyes had grown dark and I placed my hand on his, stilling his movement.

Our eyes locked and I smiled at him,"What are you thinking about?"

"Getting this mud off you," he deadpanned, his deep voice was void of any sarcasm and I sighed sliding off the counter.

"That can wait. I'll just take a shower later," I told him turning to look up at him, he had an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you make those pancakes for me?" I asked sitting down at the table nudging the grocery bag with my foot.

"You don't want to talk about what just happened?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest and I cocked my head.

"No, I want some pancakes,"

With narrowed eyes on me grabbed the bag and began to cook. I watched him make the batter and noticed the tension in his shoulders subside. He had calmed down. I watched the muscles in his back move with every movement. His tattoos dark against his skin. They traveled halfway down his hips and stopped on his lower back. I was a bit surprised to see they didn't extend all the way down his body.

He on the other hand was surprised to see the tattoo right below my breasts. In delicate cursive was the name of my favorite flower. The feeling of his tongue tracing the letters made me shiver and I glanced at him. He had pulled his hair above his head, probably grew hot while by the stove.

"Can you get the milk out?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yep,"

The fridge was shockingly stocked with food and I located the milk talking it a back to the table,"There's only chocolate milk,"

"I know," he told me handing me two glasses and plates and utensils.

I also grabbed butter and set the table. He had finished and I could smell the food now, my stomach grumbling. I waited patiently for him to serve the pancakes, but instead he shielded my eyes with his hands and leaned in from behind me.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, remember,"

"Oh, right," I played along and waited for him to remove his hands.

Arthur's mouth planted a kiss on my shoulder, up to my neck and by my ear whispering,"Do you like blueberries?"

Laughter exploded from me,"Blueberries?! I expected something hotter than that with the way you're kissing me,"

"Let me try again," he cleared his throat and kissed my shoulder again, this time his teeth grazed my skin and I shuddered as his lips trailed up to my ear. In a deeper more sultry voice he spoke again,"Do you like blueberries?"

I bit my lip to stifle my laugh and told him yes. He pulled his hands from my eyes and I leaned back to capture his lips. This kiss was a bit difficult, but we managed.

"Eat your pancakes," he said pulling away to sit across from me.

In front of me was a stack of three pancakes and the top one had several blueberries on it saying,"Fish are friends?" I looked up at him confused.

Arthur simply held up his plate,"Not food," he responded with a smirk.

We eat in silence mainly because I wasn't filling it. I was extremely hungry and these pancakes were really good. Arthur poured me a glass of chocolate milk.

"Did you forget to get white milk?" I asked pushing my plate away as I sipped the milk.

"Nope. Chocolate milk is better,"

"That it is," I waited a few moments before speaking," Was that thing from Atlantis?"

"I'm not sure,"

"How are you not sure, Arthur? I mean the thing was running from you so I don't think it expected you to be here," I pondered.

He was unusually quiet across from me and I leaned forward thinking maybe he hadn't heard me,"I didn't see it very well, but it looked slimy and swam back into the water. Had to be Atlantean, right? Not that your slimy, but it was fish like,"

I fiddled with my fork a bit wary of his lack of responses,"Arthur?"

"Um,"

Him saying 'um' caught my attention and I looked up at him,"Um?!"

He bit his lip and looked at me,"I actually haven't been to Atlantis yet. I can't find it,"


	9. Chapter 9

Trying to concentrate while Arthur breathed down my neck, was hard. His body was large and leaning over me as he watched me scroll through the internet. He had brought up a chair from the dining room and we've only been sitting here for close to an hour, but the room was becoming stifling.

I adjusted in my seat and scrolled down on my screen. We weren't exactly sure what was supposed to be typed into the search bar so we just winged it. Amnesty Bay and Atlantis was what we went with.

"This entire time you've been searching for Atlantis?"

Behind me Arthur answered,"I'm not sure why I can't locate it,"

"Could it be hidden?"

"Duh,"

I sighed, turning to him,"If it's hidden do you think you have to go through some type of trial or test in order for it to appear?"

He tore his pale blue eyes from the bright screen to glance at me, leaning back he crossed his arms,"I've already thought about all this. That's why I came back. I've saved numerous drunk men and helped capsized ships and boats and still no Atlantis," his voice was tired with defeat.

"Saving innocents seems to not be the key to unlocking any door to a hidden underwater palace. It's gotta be something else, let's just see what we can find, ok?"

On a whim I clicked the image tab and scrolled through until Arthur's hand laid on mine and made me scroll back up, the cursor clicking on an old drawing.

"That looks familiar,"

It was the creature that we saw in the shed. The drawing was old and a folk lore but this long, slimy, clawed creature had a name.

"Dead Water," I gasped and clicked on the image. It took us to a link.

The site had very little about what exactly what it was or where it came from, but it gave us enough to know that it was dangerous. Arthur leaned forward reading over the words.

"It can teleport anywhere with water," I observed,"then why did it rush off past me?"

"The one we saw in the shed isn't as big as this drawing," Arthur took the mouse and scrolled down some more. There was an even older photo of Amnesty Bay back in the early 1900's. A group of fisherman were on the pier smiling proudly next to their capture. It was an even larger version of Dead Water. They had it strung up by its tail, its clawed arms crumpled against the wooden pier, showing its height.

"Look," his voice was deep and I followed the cursor to see it settled on a face in the background. It was grainy and a bit blurred, but the face and the jawline was recognizable.

"Is that-?"

"Yvette,"

"But how?! This image is from the 1900's! She'd be dead! Is there a bio or something?" I asked motioning for him to scroll down the old article. It listed the fishermen's names and the one who had dealt the death blow was named, Wilson Murray and his wife Yvette Murray was there to congratulate her husband.

I quickly took back the mouse and opened a new tab, I typed the couples name in the search bar. The first thing to pop up was the article we just read and the next one was of Wilson Murray's obituary.

"It says he died three days after they caught Dead Water. The doctors aren't sure what had happened, but his body was found with a large hole in his chest like something came out," my eyes followed the cursor as I read aloud,"The creature had escaped and his wife was missing and presumed dead."

I swiveled around to face Arthur,"This doesn't answer many questions,"

"No, it doesn't," He grunted, shoving away from the desk. He stood, his hands pulling into fists,"This tells us nothing at all, Ingrid!"

"I know, but-,"

"But what?" He was angry, his nostrils flaring and his eyes narrow. His body was tight and slightly shaking. I was in awe, for just a moment, with how powerful his body looked.

"We now have a name for the creature. And the weird feeling we both got from Yvette, wasn't just a hunch, she's connected to Dead Water and Atlantis. We just have to figure out how," I spoke calmly from my seat partially worried he'd punch a hole in my wall.

"Think she could be Atlantean?"

"I mean, it's a possibility. You said you all age a lot slower than humans, that could explain why she's still here. Maybe this "restoration" of Amnesty Bay she's spearheading is a cover up to get enough signatures and the go to start her search for Atlantis? It might explain why she came back after all these years,"

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised,"Ok, let's float that idea around. If she is Atlantean, why was she with Wilson?"

"Could be the same reason your mother was with your father, she fell in love with a human," I offered.

"And disappeared for over a hundred years?"

"Maybe she was exiled from Atlantis and couldn't find it like you can't, but recognized Dark Water as an enemy of Atlantis and knew it could help her find it?"

Arthur was pacing as his mind mulled over my words. His large body made my room look so small. I watched him sigh and sit on the edge of my bed. His long hair falling over his shoulders.

"Why didn't it kill her?"

"Not all Atlanteans are probably good, she could have been exiled for other reasons besides the falling in love with a human," I stood up from my seat and went to go open the window closest to my bed. I was beginning to sweat.

"This is all just theories and ideas. We could be completely wrong," I grunted shoving the window open. The breeze was a welcome feeling.

"Or completely right,"

I glanced over my shoulder at him,"We'll just have to keep an eye out for Dark Water,"

"Dark Water," Arthur seemed to be testing the name on his tongue,"Such an odd name,"

"Yeah, well he's apart of your world, not mine," I teased opening the window a bit wider.

When I looked at Arthur he was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you,"

"It's no problem," I replied joining him on the bed.

"I mean it, I've been looking for Atlantis for months and I've gotten farther with your help," He smiles softly at me.

I nodded, a bit nervous with his close proximity, I could feel the heat off his body and smell his natural scent. We haven't yet discussed what happened between us that night. We act like we're together, in the moments we are, but neither of us has spoken on it.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm only using you to find your people and claim the throne so I can be your queen, really I have no other motives except to be Queen of Atlantis," I joked, giggles erupted as I thought about it,"That'd be way too much responsibility and I can't hold my breath that long,"

"You'd make a fine Queen," I looked at Arthur so quickly that I hadn't even noticed how close he was or felt his hand on my cheek. I did feel his lips hesitantly glide across mine. I kissed back and he returned the favor, hungrier.

My mind was boggled with a million and one thoughts as our lips smacked together and our bodies pulled into each other. His strong arms were around me, tight and all consuming. My arms were trapped against his solid chest as he leaned into me.

I somehow managed to pull my arms free and wrap them around his neck, the top half of our bodies were facing each other, but our lower halves were planted firmly on the bed and I pulled my knee up and pushed it across his lap until I was straddling him.

I felt his laugh vibrate past my lips and felt it deep in his chest against mine.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked between kisses.

"Eager are we?" He murmured back, his lips now nipping at my neck. My head fell back as I arched into his touch, one hand held my breast and the other had slipped in the back of my jeans, his warm hand squeezing tightly.

Beneath me I could feel him, ready and determined as his lips, teeth and tongue trailed to the three buttons on my shirt. My body was hot and my breathing labored as I moved against him. I hadn't realized how deprived I was of the human touch until Arthur had offered it. Now, I couldn't seem to contain myself.

An airy moan left my lips as I moved against him just right and my hands found their way to the front of his pants. His dark, worn leather belt was hard to undo, but I managed. He on the other hand had my shirt up and over my head in seconds.

"Show off," I laughed.

"It's not my fault you're rusty," He kissed me again, deep and rough, his tongue sliding past my parted lips. Our bodies seemed to melt together. One arm was positioned along my spine, his hand on the back of my neck. I frowned uncertain with what he was doing until a breathy moan escaped my lips and I felt his fingers work quick and steady against me.

I bit my lip and leaned into him my forehead sweaty against his tattooed shoulder, as my body rocked against his hand. His breath was quick against my ear as he whispered to me. I couldn't hear what he was saying only feel what he was doing to me.

Our breathing was labored and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep hold of the feeling, not letting it take over. Pulling my head from his shoulder I captured his lips. His beard and mustache were still scratchy and a bit awkward to kiss with. Soon I knew we'd be naked and wrapped up in each other's arms, more so then we are now.

"Ingrid? I'm going to get dinner-,"

Arthur and I froze and my eyes snapped open. I pulled Arthur's hand from my pants and climbed off of him so quickly I nearly fell.

"Gah!" I exclaimed tripping over my shirt, Arthur grabbed my waist helping me up.

"Ingrid," My father's voice was a mix between shock and anger and amusement.

I glanced up staring at him with wide eyes,"Dad!" I nervously smiled at him suddenly aware of my appearance. I was standing before him in my bra and pants that were unzipped.

Arthur stepped in front of me clearing his throat,"Hi, I'm Arthur Curry," he held his hand out and my father just looked at him before looking at me as I peered out from behind Arthur.

"Not how I'd like to meet my daughters boyfriend," My father aimed at me.

"He's not my boyfriend," I exclaimed, pulling my shirt on and fixing my pants. I moved from behind Arthur, looking up at him apologetically.

"That makes it worse," My father muttered.

"Wait, I'm not?" Arthur asked, looking down at me.

"W-what? You want to be?" I gasped.

"I don't sleep with just anybody," He declared.

"Too much information, I saw too much of my daughter," He turned away from us and walked down the hall,"I'm going to get dinner. It was nice meeting you, Arthur Curry,"

Arthur and I stood in silence before he turned to me,"So what did you think this was? A friends with benefits situation?"

"I mean we never talked about it and I didn't think you'd want to be in a relationship with me. With everything going on, it'll just complicate things, right?"

"If I didn't want to be with you, I would have told you that,"

"Oh," I bit my lip.

"Enough of this serious talk. We know where we stand, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Good. Let's go downstairs and wait for your dad," he offered his hand and I placed mine in his.

"What, not finish what we started?" I asked as he led me downstairs.

"Your Dad walking in and you telling me you were pretty much using me for my body kind of killed the mood,"

"Har har har," I mocked.

* * *

A calming feeling came over me as I admired Arthur. He was such a conundrum sometimes. So stoic and demanding, but soft and sweet and sarcastic. These were not the qualities I expected when I first came across him fixing his front door. I expected him to be cold and rude. His appearance just screamed "Don't look at me".

I let Arthur drag me through my house so he could give a better first impression to my father.

This is a man that can only complicate my life more, but I don't think I minded.


	10. Chapter 10

After the revelation about Yvette I was more paranoid than ever. Arthur went on a three day swim to try to locate Atlantis himself before whatever that thing was, came back.

He had said that there were a few places he hadn't checked yet. Today was day two of his quest and as I readied for the day I wondered if he might just find it.

After a shower and a fresh set of clothes I went to greet my dad downstairs.

"I've got the car all packed up. I can stay longer if you'd like, Ingrid," He told me as he washed his cereal bowl.

"It's alright. I'm looking forward to having the house to myself," I said shoving my hand in my pockets,"You'll text me when you arrive home?"

My father didn't say anything just pulled me into a hug and I was relieved that he initiated it. We were never close after he got remarried but now I didn't want to see him leave.

I helped him carry his bags to the car. We said our goodbyes and I watched him drive off. The house was quiet except for Simon scurrying around the kitchen. His little feet pitter-pattering away.

The clock ticked loudly in the corner and my house was suddenly really quiet and I felt even more alone. Simon scurried past me straight to his bed. I watched him scratch and turn in circles before plopping down, looking at me with big tired eyes.

"You're right, today is a good day for a long nap,"

• • •

My consciousness began to return and my eyes fluttered open. My room was how I left it, dark, cold and with a snoring Simon curled at the end of the bed. I stretched and sat up, my clock blinked red numbers steadily. 8:45pm. With a sigh, I move out of bed careful to not wake Simon.

My dad had made it home an hour ago, my phone lit up with the unchecked text message. Sitting at my desk I turned on the lamp and a golden pale hue enveloped the room, my fingers clicking away on the keyboard. My mind was restless about the whole Arthur situation so I did the only thing I could think of: google everything.

After the third myth about how Atlantis sank to the bottom of the Ocean like the Disney movie I shut my computer. Sighing, my feet swiveled me around in my chair. There wasn't much tangible evidence of where Atlantis could be, only folklore and maps that told me nothing.

I slipped back into bed dissatisfied with my half ass research, I curled up in my blankets and drifted off to sleep.

 _I was scared. My heart was beating so fast it made my ribs rattle as I watched from the window. My fists were balled up and banging on the thick glass as I screamed for them to stop._

 _Arthur was in a heated argument with a woman across the room, who was dressed in a green suit, her long red hair flowed freely around her just like Arthur's. The glass I was banging on was cold to the touch and the room I was in was some sort of lab, but with oxygen. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed like they were distracted with something else now, their attention was drawn to me, both their necks snapping towards me their eyes wide._

 _"What?" I asked moving away as Arthur reached my door._

 _"Ingrid, come to the door," his voice seemed desperate and scared,"Mera, open this fucking door right now!" He screamed at the other woman as he tried to force the door open._

 _"Arthur? What's happening? I thought I was safe in here? I can't breathe out there," I spoke fast as fear began to tremble beneath my skin. Why would he want to take me out of the one place I won't drown in?_

 _"Mera!" Arthur's rage in his voice made me jump. I could see his body straining as he tried to open the door._

 _"It won't open, there's protocol," Mera spoke from behind Arthur and I tore my eyes from him to look at her. Her face was passive, but her eyes were sorry,"If there's a breach in safety in the lab, the door seals. Nothing can get in and nothing can get out,"_

 _"Out?" I stammered,"Arthur? What's in here with me?!" I cried._

 _"I can get you out,"_

 _"Arthur, look at me!"_

 _His blue eyes met mine,"What is in here?"_

 _"Darkwater," he breathed,"I'm going to get this door open,"_

 _I spun around surveying my surroundings. The lab was huge. One large room filled with lab tech and another smaller room for when the scientists needed to sleep. I wasn't given a proper tour of the room, as I was thrown in here hastily, but I saw another door._

 _"How did it get in? There's no water in here, it's sealed right, right?"_

 _"There are tanks of water made especially for when soldiers get hurt, they have therapy," Mera spoke up from behind Arthur._

 _"Where?!" He demanded._

 _"The second door. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was following you,"_

 _My eyes locked onto the door,"Well shit, think I can kill it like the one at my house?" I nervously laughed turning back to Arthur._

 _"That was an accident,"_

 _"I know...I was trying to lighten the mood, since I'm about to die," I spoke resting my hand against the glass. His eyes grew wide at my words, and he hollered loudly as he put all his strength into prying the door open._

 _"Arthur there's no use, protocol remember?" Behind me a crash sounded in the back and I heard the door open._

 _"Arthur...can you just put your hand against the glass? I'm trying to be romantic like the movies and you're ruining it," I chuckled as tears fell down my face._

 _"Shut the hell up, Ingrid," he muttered, but I watched him place his hand over mine._

 _"I'm glad you found Atlantis, and your people, Mera here seems like she'll be a great queen,"_

 _I could hear the familiar crawl of Darkwater as it slithered across the floor. It's nails scraping against the floor getting closer and closer._

 _"Stop talking. Just shut up for once in your life," Arthur demanded,"I l-,"_

 _Suddenly a sharp pain took hold of my body as Darkwater's claws sank into my leg. I screamed and held onto the door handle. I could feel its tail coil around the bottom half of my body. Arthur was livid now, his eyes bright with rage and his face red as he screamed my name. His fists pounding against the glass._

 _"M-Mera! Take him, please," I cried as its claws sank into my shoulder,"I don't wan-,"_

 _Through hazy eyes and my mind mind going in and out of consciousness I watched Arthur struggle against the guards. The grotesque face and large round eyes of Darkwater stared me down and as Arthur's cries became distant, I could feel its sharp fingers dig into my chest slowly and painfully._

 _My screams turned to gargled moans as blood seeped from my lips and-_

"Argh!" My eyes shot open, my body heaving as I screamed. Simons head popped up from his spot.

"I'm okay," I breathed. "I'm okay,"

Needing to write this down I grabbed my notepad and scribbled as much of the dream down I could remember. Arthur would need to see this when he came back.

• • •

Downstairs I began to prepare a salad for dinner. While I rinsed off the vegetables Simon whined. Glancing at him he wagged his tail and hopped back and forth on his legs.

"Simon, why do you always have to pet at the most inopportune times? Let's be quick alright?"

I threw the ball for Simon and watched him chase after it, his tail wagging fast. I chose to stay in my backyard, I didn't need Simon jumping in the bay again. The ball never passed the bushes that lined the edge of my property. Simon came running back to me the ball barely contained in his mouth and dropped it at my feet. I smiled and picked it up, slightly damp I rolled it between my hands and readied to throw when I saw it.

Between the bushes something dark and large was watching me. I could see the glint of its eyes. Panic came over me in a harsh wave and I grabbed Simon, turning on my heel quickly. Once inside I slammed my door shut, placed Simon on the floor, who seemed unfazed, and ran to the window to watch the creature behind the bush. Suddenly it was gone, and I strained my eyes in the dark to see it when Simon began to growl.

"Simon?"

He ran off towards the kitchen his bark deep and that's when I heard it, I had left the sink running.

"Simon! No!" I cried bolting from my seat, I grabbed the old fire poker but froze when I heard Simons cries of pain. My body was trembling with fear as I ran into the kitchen. On the floor and not moving, Simon laid in a pool of blood.

Deadwater was still coiling itself out of the sink.

I screamed charging at it, a quick whack to the head was enough to daze it and my hand shot out flicking on the garbage disposal. Cries of agony escaped it as it tried to free itself, but it soon died and hung limply over the sink counter. With a heavy heart I slid down the wall picking up my dog, cradling him to my chest, I sobbed.


	11. Chapter 11

The air was stale and the room quiet while I kneeled before my dog. His small body as still as I've ever seen him, my shaking hands have still yet to touch him. I wasn't crying anymore, now my mouth was dry and my breath wheezed through parted lips in quick breaths. My body hot and my mind jumbled as I stared at my dog.

Before me the kitchen was splattered with dried blood and the creature hang limply from the sink, it's clawed hands forever frozen in a talon grip. It's eyes weren't ablaze with anger and murderous ideals anymore but lifeless and dull. My body was in shock, I knew it was and when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up from the floor, I let them. I didn't protest when I was taken upstairs, stripped and put in the shower. Nor did I protest when he dressed me and laid me in my bed.

I just gazed at him, no emotion behind my look but I could see he was worried, I could see his lips move, but no voice or words registered in my mind. Ignoring his warm hand on my shoulder I turned away and shut my eyes.

• • •

My eyes snapped open and my body felt heavy. I looked about my room, sun was streaming in from behind my blinds and on my desk was a glass of water and a bowl of food. Sitting up and making my way over to the glass of water seemed to be a troubling task because my body ached with every movement. Wincing as I arched my body for a stretch, I saw the bowl was filled with noodles.

Downstairs I could hear movement and made my way down. The entire house was quiet and loud at the same time. Every movement I made was extremely loud against the quiet. Peering around into the kitchen to find it clean and untouched rendered me confused. There was a dead underwater creature stuck in my garbage disposal before I went to sleep.

The sound of metal on dirt caused me to turn my attention towards my ajar back door. Arthur was digging a small grave near the staircase by the flowers.

"He always liked this corner of the yard," my voice was hoarse and heavy as I spoke, startling Arthur who spun around to look at me.

"I didn't know that,"

"Why would you?" I deadpanned.

His heavy eyebrows furrowed and his lip twitched as his grip on the shovel tightened. His lips parted, but I spoke first.

"Where's Deadwater?" My eyes scanned the remaining yard.

"Taken care of," Arthur set the shovel down, wiping his hands on his dark jeans before turning to a small bundled body I hadn't noticed,"Would you like to help me? Say a few words?"

Arthur held my gaze for a long time while his large hands held the dead body of my dog and I just stared blankly at him before turning on my heel,"No,"

Inside I watched from the window as he finished. Once I knew he was to be inside I sat at the table my fingers drumming idly and steadily. Arthur noticed me with a small smile and sat down next to me pulling his chair out to face me.

"I'm sorry about Simon, I wish I had gotten here sooner,"

When I didn't say a thing he continued,"I was surprised to see Dead Water stuck in your garbage disposal. That was quick thinking,"

He was trying to lighten the mood, his voice slightly unhinged as he spoke.

I still just sat there listening to him speak, my eyes trained on the angular part of his tattoo right at the front of his neck. I could see sweat and grime smeared on his skin and a cut along his collar bone, must be new.

"Ingrid?"

My name brought me back and I looked up to see his pale blue eyes staring back at me.

"Did you not hear me? I found Atlantis, it's a funny story actually, get this: I swam through it's force field-,"

"Hear you? I don't care that you found Atlantis, Arthur. Dead Water was in my house. It's trying to kill me because of you. I'm not going to end up dead like my mother or my dog," my words were quick but deadly and the light grasp he had on my hand disappeared when I stood up, moving away from him. He didn't have anything to do with the death of my mother, but I never mourned her properly because I've been helping him.

"You know, I thought figuring out you were a superhero would be amazing and something that I could get used too, but I never knew everybody I'd ever cared about would be dead three months into knowing your secret and you, Arthur,"

Arthur looked angry now,"You're the one who came after me, you're the one who made it your life's mission to figure out my secret," he shot back,"I know you're angry, you just lost Simon-,"

"I didn't just lose Simon, I listened to his cries as he died. That thing killed him because of you, Arthur. Because of you!"

He stood up reaching for me,"I should have been here sooner-,"

"No, you shouldn't have been here at all. I'm not going to die because these things want to kill the heir to the throne, I'm not dying for you. Get out, Arthur," tears were streaming down my face and my voice was barely there as I sobbed through my words.

He had stood up when I had and I could see the hurt in his pale eyes as he spoke to me explaining that he'll give me a few days and that he'll let me be as I led him to the door.

Arthur stepped outside into the cool morning air turning to me, hair swaying and his skin bright he wasn't smiling, but staring intently, his lip twitching slightly as he breathed in.

"Ingrid, I'll see you in a few days, right?"

"No. Don't come back at all. I told you, I'm not dying for you,"

The door slammed shut, his shocked face stared back before it disappeared.

• • •

Leslie had finally arrived back from her visit with her brother and I wished to tell her everything that's happened in the last month, but I never could. She could sense there was something wrong with me, but she just chopped it up to Simon dying. I told her he was hit by a car.

Lying to my best friend is the only way to keep her from being involved and as I swept the floor of the store I could feel her hovering. Glancing over my shoulder, I caught her looking at me before shifting her gaze across the room towards the front. I followed her eyes and I sucked in a breath at the sight of her.

Yvette was standing in the fishing section, her sharp dress suit, heels and high ponytail were in stark contrast to the old man next to her. I watched her hold her arms close to her as she watched him with disgust. Sighing, I made my way over to her shoving my hands into my overalls.

"Burt, take those up to Leslie, she'll ring you up," I clapped a hand on his back and he nodded, leaving,"What can I help you with, Ms. Wilson?"

With purses lips she gave me a look over,"I need netting,"

"Ok, what do you plan on catching?"

"That's none of your business,"

"On the contrary, ma'am, it is," I plucked two different netting's from the display," Not all netting will sufficiently capture your pray. There are different consistencies with the product used. Do you want plastic netting? Ropes?"

Her eyebrow raised high and snatched the largest netting from my hand,"This'll do," she snapped stalking past me to the checkout.

Laughing to my self I followed and assisted Leslie in the transaction. Once Ms. Wilson was taken care of she turned to me.

"What's going on with you?"

"Uh, what?"

"You're moody and irritable. You don't eat and when you do it's so much food I fear you'll burst. You looked like you wanted to take that woman's head off, and you've snapped at me three times today. Any sane woman would make you take a pregnancy test so we could rule out the insane mood swings, but you'd have to have sex for that," She rambled, a pointed look on her face.

I just looked at her.

"You're not denying it! Oh my god! You slept with Arthur!"

Groaning, I threw up my hands and hurried to the back her voice only followed as she scurried after me.

"Tell me everything! I need to know every detail," she gushed spinning me around.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. Suddenly my chest was heaving and my eyesight blurred as tears streamed from my eyes,"I just want to be left alone!"

Leslie grimaced at my out lash,"Ingrid, I understand-,"

"You can't possibly understand any of what I'm going through, Leslie," I stalked out of the break room, grabbed my keys and with parting words I walked away,"I've gone through way too much to have a break down in my store, I'm going home,"

So instead I had one at home.

• • •

Three weeks have past and Arthur and I haven't spoken since that day. I won't lie and say that I haven't walked past the Lighthouse in hopes of catching a glimpse of him. Leslie and I haven't spoken either, I don't answer her calls and after the second week she stopped calling.

At work she and I float around each other and avoid eye contact. It doesn't bother me because I need to steal myself and keep her away from anything regarding Arthur and Atlantis because I know deep down I can't stay away from him.

When I'm not at work, I'm at home. I only go to two places, work and home. My life has become a repeating cycle of sweeping floors, stocking shelves, smiling fakely at customers and living in an empty house.

Since he's been gone Dead Water hasn't been around and neither have the fish. The fishermen of Amnesty Bay are beginning to get angry at the realization that fishing season has been cut short, weeks short. It's made me realize that he was helping, just as the folk tales said.

As angry as I am with him I know I brought this on myself. I'm the one who pursued him. I walked along the pier, my hands shoved into my pockets. The weather was warming slightly, but the ocean was angry and the clouds dark across the waters. A lone fisherman boat was hooked to the pier, I had seen it earlier today when I went to work. Now, I could see a familiar face as they walked the deck.

"Yvette?" I whispered, confused. What was she doing on a boat that's about to sail into the storm?

She sure looked ready for whatever was coming because gone was her signature suit, ponytail and heels, in there place were black jeans, flannel, a braid and boots. She turned surveying her surroundings and I froze as her eyes landed on me, her crimson painted lips pulling into a smirk. Quickly, I ducked my head and walked away.

I was done with anything regarding Atlantis and no matter how badly I wanted to know what she was up to. I was not getting on that boat.


	12. Chapter 12

A loud banging jolted me from my sleep. My head pounding and my mind groggy, I sat up. The house was quiet and the air stale. My body ached as I sat up on the couch. I hadn't even made it to my own bed last night, just curled up on the couch from exhaustion.

Three weeks have passed and I've not spoken to Leslie or to Arthur. Leslie doesn't even look at me anymore, she just stares past me when I ask her to do something at the store. It's odd not knowing about anything happening in your best friend's life, but I know that even if Arthur has disappeared I'm still wrapped up in his world and his enemies. I wish I could tell Leslie everything.

The banging sounded again and I got up and walked to the window my joints tight. Outside, in the tree lines behind my house I could see construction men. The banging was deeper into the woods and echoed. Anger swelled up and I marched outside just as one of the construction men exited the woods.

"Why the fuck are you in my yard?" I hollered at the unsuspecting man. His eyes widen and he stepped back ducking his head. His eyes had settled behind me and I turned to see Yvette smiling at me.

"We were able to get the last two signatures and the project was green lit, I realize that we should have let you know earlier, but..." her voice trailed off as another man came out of the tree lines.

All the men were huge and tall and very lithe like. They seemed to be struggling with the work, everyone was sweating profusely. Yvette turned her body towards the man, cutting me off from the conversation but I could hear some of it.

"...need water..."

"Take...hour..."

Giving Yvette a strained smile I excused myself and hurried to my house. I locked the back door and studied the men from my kitchen window. My eyebrow raised as I watched them. Arthur had told me that even if he's half human he still goes through withdrawals. Where any other Atlantean would have horrible migraines, a cold sweat and delusions, he just gets headaches and is tired. Some of the first signs is severe agitation, dry mouth and excessive thirst.

Knowing who Yvette could possibly be I wouldn't put it past her that the men she's recruited are defectors of Atlantis. Quickly, I hurried upstairs to dress. As I pulled on my black jeans someone banged on my door downstairs. Startled, I slipped on my tennis shoes and black shirt and made my way downstairs until the banging came again from the back of my house now.

My heart sped up and my mind raced with what this possibly could be, but a voice rose above all the noise when I opened my front door.

"Sorry about that ma'am! My men have placed their equipment against your house. No worries, I've told them to move 'em," It was the one who had spoken to Yvette.

I nodded and walked briskly to my car. Once inside I threw my bag into the passenger seat and grabbed my cell quickly dialing Arthur's number. I may still be angry with him, but I'd have to set it all aside because he's the only one who could help. I held the phone to my ear and listened to it ring before his recorded voice greeted me.

"Where is he, Ingrid?" Yvette's voice demanded and I glanced up to see her standing in front of my car her face dark and menacing. Dropping my phone I pushed my key into the ignition and quickly started my car. Panic rising in my throat as my car sputtered to a weak start. Before me, almost out of thin air, Dark Water appeared. His body slick and gross towered next to Yvette.

"Tell me where Arthur is and I won't hurt you,"

Not liking my odds or her demands I backed out of my driveway and sped away. My fingers tight on the steering wheel as I sped to the pier. Almost not waiting for my car to park I bolted and ran down to the pier. The wind was strong this high up as I ran to where I had fallen in months ago.

"Arthur?!" I screamed at the water. I really hoped this worked. Screaming at the water like a madman wasn't going to get his help, I needed to jump.

"Ok, Ingrid, you can do this," I shook out my nerves and stood on the edge, ready. My body jumped into the air but never made it to the water. A searing pain exploded into my shoulder and I was thrown through the sky. A scream escaped my lips as my back collided with the side of the Lighthouse. Gasping, I tried to sit up.

"I can't let you do that," Before me two images of Yvette slowly became one as she stalked towards me, Dark Water slithered after her,"I know he's found it. I can feel it,"

Yvette smiled slyly and kneeled in front of me sweeping my curly hair from my face,"He'll come for you,"

"I'm not going with you," I spat.

"You say that like you have a choice," her sharp eyes glanced at the being behind her,"I'll give you a head start,"

Astonished, I watched her step away from me and hold out her hand,"Take it, dear,"

Wincing, I placed my clammy hand into hers and she pulled me up, her words loud and heavy,"I do love a good chase. Now run,"

• • •

My back collided with the hard cold floor. Blinking through the pain I rolled over to my side, instinctively. They had caught me seconds into the chase. Dark Waters talon had ripped through my shoulder again and pulled me, screaming, across the pier to the boat I had seen days prior. The boat I had said I'd never get on.

Now to try to break me Yvette left me in a room with two of her biggest men. A strong hand pulled me from the ground by my shirt, my feet dangling. He stared at me with such pretty blue eyes I almost thought it could be Arthur. The peaceful moment was shattered when he threw me across the room, again. Through the pain I wheezed out a laugh,"Keep throwing me around like that and I'll be dead not even ten minutes into your torture,"

Groaning, I wiped blood from my mouth and glared at the two men. They exchanged looks and one nodded before the other grabbed the steel chair and rope across the room.

"Oh? Is the interrogation next? This should be fun- ow, not so rough!" I cried as one pulled me up from the floor with a grip so strong I thought my arm would snap.

They tied me to the chair and exited the room.

The chair seemed to zap all the adrenaline keeping the pain somewhat at bay because now I could barely see. Excruciating pain pulsed from every part of my body. My head screamed at me to shut my eyes and sleep, but a new pain barreled through my body. It was deep and sharp.

"Ah," my breathing quickened as I tried to breath through it, but I only began to hyperventilate.

The door opened and through tears I saw Yvette swing her hand towards me.

• • •

A slap pulled me from my sleep and I snapped my eyes open. I was still tied to the chair, still on this stupid boat and still in pain. Yvette was sitting across from me, her face actually looked sorry for me. Confused, I tried to speak, but my voice was hoarse and my throat dry. A straw was placed to my lips and I locked eyes with Yvette. The water was cold and refreshing and coated my throat soothing it. She pulled the straw away and held the cup in her hands.

"Thank you," I croaked.

"Don't thank me, I know what that feels like and I don't wish it upon anybody, not even you," Yvette's voice was filled with emotion and I caught how her eyes glanced at my lower body.

"What?" I gasped, but she didn't answer just pulled the chair she was sitting in across the room and left. The door shut with a loud bang and I grimaced. Confused, I let my eyes travel over my body. My shoulder was dislocated and I had a gaping wound where Dark Water had attacked me. The sensation of the attack reminded me of the dream. They had oddly untied my hands. A sharp long pain bloomed in my lower abdomen and I nearly doubled over.

A scream escaped my lips and I clenched my teeth as another barreled through me. There was a weird squish sound and I strained in my chair and against my ties as blood seeped between my legs.

Instantly my breath stopped and I reached down and brought up blood soaked fingers. My mind tried to make sense of it all, then I realized I had missed my period, and Leslie had even made a joke about it, but I never even thought for a minute that this could be a reality.

"What? Oh my God," I sucked in as another wave of pain tore through my uterus. I could feel the blood seeping from me now. Fast and heavy it pooled between my legs and dropped to the floor, I could hear it slap heavily against the floor with a _plop_. The pain seemed to only intensify at my realization. I was finally acknowledging something I should have known, just a hair too late.

"Oh my God," I gasped and screamed. No words forming just pure agony and shock escaped my lips.

I was having a miscarriage.

I had been pregnant with Arthur's child.


	13. Chapter 13

My body was stiff and my skin sticky. The bleeding had finally stopped and most of all the pain had finally stopped and I've been tied to this chair for hours, the rhythm of the boat moving over the waves of the ocean had lulled me asleep, but bile and sickness woke me up.

It trailed down my chin as I wretched onto the floor. Loosing this much blood and being in pain and motion sickness wasn't helping me keep a straight mind. Nobody has come in for awhile and the room was cold.

I wasn't going to think about what just happened. It was over and done with. I needed to get out of here. I needed Arthur to get me out of here.

The door to the room swung open and Yvette stalked in. She had changed into a body suit of gold and green, it was old and worn, pieces of the outer chest plate was cracked and dented. The intricate surface was almost scale like and I looked up at her seeing the headpiece and her dark hair down around her shoulders. The armor looked ancient and ready to break away with any well placed hit.

She came behind me and tore the tight ropes off with her bare hands and hauled me to my feet and out the door.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

She stayed silent and led me down a hallway and up stairs. The boat was old and the paint was chipping away to reveal rust flakes. The wooden floors were warped and rough with age. I stumbled a few times but her hold was strong and painful.

The blood caked on my shirt and jeans was uncomfortable and my jeans were stiff and cold. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around my torso as we exited onto the balcony of the ship. The sky was darkening and there was a storm in the distance. Cold air whirled around and I shivered. My eyes scanned the horizon and couldn't see any land forms or familiar cliffs.

"Where are we?"

Yvette's hold on me had loosened and she turned to me.

"Above Atlantis, if my calculations and intel are correct,"

"Those men, the ones at my house are Atlantean? And they just told you where Atlantis was?"

"Not entirely, once you've been found of treason or are apart of a coup attempt or caused any distress to the King, you're banished. Memory wiped and forced to live among your people, the humans," she sneered the last word,"Most die within the first few days, the abilities you have as an Atlantean are revoked and some can't handle it," She told me looking across the water.

"That's what happened to you?"

Her eyebrow raised and her eyes slid over to me,"I am a different story that I don't have time to tell," Her hand firm on my shoulder pushed me down onto the deck,"Stay here."

I hit the wood with a thud and watched her walk to the edge, climb up and dive off. Her body graceful and piercing as it hit the water with a silent splash. I needed to get out of here. Around me the other Atlanteans gathered and peered over into the water. Quickly, I got to my feet backing up cautiously, when I knew they weren't going to turn around I ran to the back of the boat. I made my way down the stairs and back into the room I was held.

The chair sat alone in the middle of the room my blood still smeared the metal and stained the floor. Ignoring the shiver that ran down the length of my body I found the metal pipe one of the men had used. He had hit me with it across the jaw before throwing me across the room, I was surprised I didn't break my jaw.

With the pipe gripped tightly I turned back towards the door.

"She told you to stay where you were," His voice was deep and angry and his eyes glowed ill intent.

"Let me pass," I spoke and he laughed.

"I should have killed you," He growled stalking towards me breaking into a run he slammed into me. My body being thrown into the wall.

I screamed and lost hold of the pipe. It clattered to the floor loudly. Instinct kicked in and I clawed at his skin bringing my knees to my chest I pushed out with a loud grunt. He stumbled back and I dropped to my knees, diving for the metal pipe.

Instinctively I covered my head with my arms, the pipe tight in my hand as he charged at me. A guttural agonizing short scream sounded above me and the Atlantean went limp. His body heavy and stiff fell onto me. Scrambling out from beneath him I could feel blood soaking my clothes. The pipe had lodged itself into his eye socket and protruded slightly out the back of his skull. Gasping, I shoved him off of me and crawled away. I just killed a man.

My mind was racing but I couldn't stay here. Without a word I ran up to the top deck to find it empty. The other two men were gone. I made my way to the makeshift, cruddy lounge area and checked if the steering wheel was locked. It wasn't but the anchor was down. The button that would pull the anchor up screamed at me in its red flaky paint and my finger hovered over it. I knew that they would probably know right away that I was trying to get away. Taking my chances I hit the button and the mechanics whirred to life and I waited.

Fifteen agonizing minutes passed before I felt the boat shift as the anchor fell into its place above the water. Without a second glance or even a second thought I punched the gas and sped away.

• • •

I surprisingly got all the way to the docks without any incident. I let the boat idle at the docks not even bothering to turn it off or tie it or whatever you do with a boat. Stumbling, tired and covered in blood my mind was beginning to process everything. The beating, the miscarriage, it all began to crash into me and I had to keep myself from hyperventilating.

With skaky legs I walked to the Lighthouse. The sky was dark and a storm brewed angrily in the distance. My knocking went unanswered so I pushed the door open. The kitchen was a mess. What little pots, cups and plates he had were thrown on the floor and the living room was just as messy. The couch broken, looked like something heavy fell onto it. Confused and concerned I listened for voices. The familiar deep voice of Arthur came from upstairs.

Hyper aware of just how bad I looked as I walked up the stairs made my chest hammer in my throat. I haven't seen him in almost a month and now to show up like this?

His door was ajar and I pushed it open. Arthur was standing in front of me, wet and angry. His shoulders were tense and his fist clenched. He didn't seem to notice I had walked in. His voice was deep and angry and directed to the redhead in front of him, who did see me.

Her blue eyes locked with mine and she cocked her head,"That is your human, right?"

Arthur spun around. His eyes wide as he took in my appearance. He didn't seem to know what to do because we just stared at each other and who could blame him? I was covered in blood, bruised and beaten, had a dislocated shoulder and had the blood of his baby staining my thighs. Nothing I say could possibly make this moment any better.

"There's a dead Atlantean on a boat at the dock. I killed him,"

Mera whirled around her eyes angry,"You killed one of my people?!" She yelled charging at me.

"I've killed one Atlantean. Don't try me," I deadpanned.

Arthur laughed,"That's my girl,"

My eyes snapped to him,"Shut up, Arthur," I quipped. I turned to move away and winced as my shoulder connected with the doorframe. Large hands rested on my waist and good shoulder and I shrugged them off.

"Don't-don't touch me...please," I huffed fighting back tears I walked to the bathroom not even turning to look at Arthur.


	14. Chapter 14

My reflection stared back at me. Matted hair plastered to my temple with blood, grime and sweat. My left eye was bruised and I had a gash along the side of my jaw. My black shirt was torn and disgusting. My right shoulder was tight and my arm hung loosely by my side. I dared not move it. I could feel the tears and sobs threatening to breakthrough and turned the shower on to stifle my cries. As carefully as I could, I wet a washcloth and began to wipe the blood from my face as tears streamed down mixing with the dirt and blood to leave an awful muddy color on the washcloth.

"Ingrid?" Arthur knocked on the door startling me.

"Y-yes?"

"I need to set your shoulder,"

I didn't answer.

"I saw how you moved it. Let me help you, please," I could hear the strain and hurt in his deep voice and I began to nod.

"Ok," my hand shook as I turned the knob to let him in.

Arthur's blue eyes locked with mine as he stood in the doorway. His body emitted heat and comfort and I wanted so badly to just wrap myself up in him, but I was hurt and now childless because of him. He stepped inside shutting the door behind him, leaning against the door I sat down on the side of the tub. The shower splashed up hot water and filled the room with steam.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Ingrid, you have to tell me-,"

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" I seethed,"just set my shoulder, please," I breathed hard and glanced at him through dirty hair and I nearly doubled over with how hurt he looked.

Sighing he ran a hand through his tousled hair and motioned for me to stand up.

"This will hurt," Arthur warned as he stood next to me and laced a hand on my shoulder and angled my arm back.

"Ah," I gazed,"Tell me wh-FUCK!" I screamed as he popped it back into place without any warning. Black spots danced around my vision and I leaned against Arthur.

"It's better to not anticipate it," he told me as he set me on the edge of the tub, his hands resting on my hips to steady me.

A heavy silence lingered between us and I moved to unlace my shoes. Pain bloomed behind my right eye and I grimaced.

"Let me help," Arthur sat in-front of me. The bathroom was small and he pulled my feet into his lap and began to unlace my sneakers. I leaned back against the tub and stared at Arthur.

"It was Yvette," I whispered.

Blue eyes glanced at me as he set my shoes aside and pulled off my socks. White painted toes wiggled back at him.

"We ran into her in Atlantis," He told me while he helped me up off the floor. My legs were tired and I leaned against him, breathing in his familiar subtle scent. It's always reminded me of the initial smell of pine trees when you entered a State Park. Clean and crisp. Untouched.

The sudden lift of my shirt brought me back to reality and I swatted his hands away.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Getting you out of these clothes. You were drifting off,"

I was tired. My head hurt and so I nodded and let him lift my shirt over my head, my shoulder sore and heavy as he helped me maneuver through it. Arthur's body language changed and I held shaky arms across my torso, the skin tender to touch. His large dark hands pulled my arms away and I heard an intake of breath.

"There were two of them," I whispered,"Atlanteans, I mean. They wanted to know where you were...didn't like that I didn't know,"

My torso was riddled with dark purple bruises and scratches and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. I fumbled with the button of my jeans, my bruised and sore fingers wouldn't stop shaking. Warm hands stilled my small ones and undid the button and zipper. My eyes jumped from triangle to triangle that made up his tattoos, keep busy, don't look at him. I kept my eyes on his hands as they helped pull the ruined jeans from my body. They were stiff from all the blood and I couldn't believe that for just a moment I had forgotten about the baby. Arthur was obviously disturbed with the blood that soaked my jeans and stained my thighs and underwear in dark angry splotches because the air around us chilled and I could only hear my ragged breaths as sobs bubbled up my throat. The blood. Flaked with every movement. It was everywhere.

"Did they-," I could hear the waiver in his voice. Just the thought of anyone forcing their self upon me made his body shake with anger.

Placing a hand on his wrist I finally looked up at him,"No, they didn't, but you need to sit down,"

"Sit down? I think you need to sit down," His eyes searched my face and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"I, Uh, I didn't even know," I said running a hand through my hair,"I think if I had known it would have been more painful-it was painful- but emotionally...I wasn't aware of it before it happened. It was still emotionally draining because I feel like I failed you. The beating didn't help, I'm not sure what blow did it or if I did something? Maybe it was the stress of losing Simon that caused me to lose-," my words stumbled from trembling lips and were hoarse and almost unidentifiable as I began to break down.

Arthur cut me off, his hands cupping my face forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Ingrid, lose what? What are you talking about?"

"The baby, Arthur. I had a miscarriage,"

Arthur blinked twice before he registered what I had told him. His brow furrowed and his lip twitched as his eyes searched mine as if for some clarification.

"How?" He stammered out,"We've only been together-,"

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan for this to happen and I didn't plan to lose your baby either," I lashed out at how he questioned me.

"This isn't your fault, Ingrid,"

"Then why does it feel like my fault?! I couldn't do the one thing a woman is supposed to do!"

Arthur stared at me his eyes wide.

"I am a woman. I am supposed to carry a child. That is my purpose, I couldn't even do that. I thought it wouldn't hurt this badly, I didn't know, I had no idea...why..." I collapsed into his arms,"Why? Arthur?! Why?"

Tight and protective, he held me as I screamed into his chest, my fist balling up his sweater. My body heaving.

"I'm sorry," I cried,"I didn't know. I didn't know,"

Arthur held me tighter and tighter his body enveloping mine. I screamed and writhed in pain on the floor, in his arms for what felt like hours before there were no more tears and my throat was dry and my voice gone.

• • •

Noises came all at once and I jolted awake. A ringing sounded in my head as I blinked, trying to gather my bearings. It took a moment for my vision to clear, but I recognized the stacks of aquatic books and with a heavy body I sat up. Outside, the sky was dark. Three blankets fell from my body to reveal I was dressed in one of his large knitted turtle necks. Wiggling my toes I could feel heavy socks and my fingers went to my thighs. There was no blood. I was clean.

Pulling the blankets back to see bare thighs caused me to check the rest of my body before I looked around the room. She sat in the corner. Her hair so bright it almost glowed. She was dressed in a sweater and jeans her jaw tense as we locked eyes. She leaned forward and offered some type of smile. It looked more like disgust. I pulled the blankets back over my body and squared my shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Mera, human," her mouth twitched like she was to add to her name, but she pressed her lips together and just looked at me.

"I have a name,"

"I do not wish to know it,"

I glared at her,"Why are you here?"

"Atlantis was threatened. I am here to help subdue our enemies," She stood up and walked towards the door. In the light her eyes were bluer than Arthur's and her face was beyond beautiful. I stared blankly at her, I had never seen such a intoxicatingly beautiful and threatening woman before. Not since Wonder Woman debuted last year.

"Where's Arthur?" I asked.

"He went to a grocery store? I am not used to your world, we Atlanteans don't mingle with lesser beings," her hand settled on the door knob before she glanced back at me,"I am sorry for your loss. I wish it upon no woman,"

"Thank you," my gaze fell upon my flat stomach and my hands rested there for a moment.

"It was inevitable," I glanced at her,"The miscarriage. Your body can not sustain a being not meant to be carried by a human. You were simply too frail for Atlantean blood. Arthur should see that now," She walked out the room the door closed with a click.

Her words cut through me like a hot seared knife. Sobs came quick and sporadic as tears spilled over my cheeks, curling into a ball, my hands found my stomach. A flat stomach. Below me I heard Arthur's heavy steps enter the house and his deep voice ask if I was awake, his feet loud on the steel staircase before a lighter voice stopped him.

He didn't come up.


	15. Chapter 15

I also post on Wattpad. I update more on there so be sure to check it out. Thank you!

• • •

Downstairs I found Mera in the living room. Her bright red hair glistening in the low light of the early morning. I had woken up to the smell of bacon and to a small but fleeting moment that was peaceful. Mera looked at me and smiled, her eyes bright. As she took in my appearance and lack there of clothing, I was still in Arthur's oversized sweater and socks, her smile fell into a grimace.

Sighing I smiled at her and decided to be nice,"Good morning,Mera,"

"Human,"

I pressed my lips together,"My name is Ingrid Clary,"

Her eyebrow cocked up and she stood up, taking my extended hand. She was tall like Arthur and as I looked up at her I had to remind myself that she was just visiting.

"I am Mera," her voice rose again as if she was going to say more but she sat back down instead.

"Oh, wow," I breathed.

"Something funny, Ingrid?" The way my name sounded on her lips made me want to slap her. There was no respect.

"Nothing," I sidestepped around her and mumbled,"Surprised, you didn't keep talking,"

She stood up in a flash,"You have no respect!"

I just turned to her.

"You humans are all the same. Always assume you're entitled to everything, always speaking your mind like you have no mutual respect for anybody else. I served the Queen and you will give me the respect I am due," her eyes glared at me and her body was rigid with anger.

"That doesn't mean a thing on land. Up here the Queen is nothing. Just a title," I explained to her as easily as I could immediately knowing that my words were poorly chosen.

"You disrespect my Queen? You're just like Arthur, he has no respect for his mother,"

"I'm not getting into this with you, Mera. I need to speak to Arthur," I motioned to move around her but the look in her eyes made me pause,"What?"

"He cares for you that is evident, but you seem to be holding back?" Her blue eyes studied me,"Is it because of your miscarriage? The loss of his son?"

I stared up at her,"I don't want to talk to you about this, Mera. I don't know you,"

"It wouldn't have happened if he fathered a child with me. Our bodies share the same mutation unlike your human uterus ours are built to hold an Atlantean child,"

Anger flashed across my face,"Arthur!" I hollered.

He lumbered out of the kitchen his feet heavy against the wood floors as he briskly made his way over to us. Immediately, he took in my anger stricken face and came up to me, he positioned himself between Mera and I, his arm around my shoulders as he steered me towards the kitchen, away from her.

We haven't spoken since last night and even then we didn't really speak. He had come up hours after I closed my eyes for the night, I feigned sleep and heard him speak softly to me as he tucked me in.

 _"I just want you safe,"_

Now I watched him as he got me a glass of water before turning back to his task. He was washing dishes. I sipped the water and sat back in the worn wooden chair watching him. His hair was half up, half down and the red sleeves of his sweater were rolled up. Water splashed as he scrubbed at a bowl. My eyes shifted to the hem of his sweater. A loose string caught my attention until a loud crash of porcelain against glass caused me to look up.

"Arthur?"

He was braced against the counter, his shoulders were shaking and his head was bowed, long dark hair obscuring his face. My legs moved before my mind could tell them not to. I was by his side, a hand on his shoulder, his shaking shoulder.

Red and wet blue eyes met mine and he choked out a sob before wrapping his arms around me, his head laid on my shoulder and I held him as best I could. My legs shook with nerves as I strained on top toes. In my shoulder the vibrations of his voice greeted me before his words did.

"I'm sorry," he pulled back standing at his full height, wiping his eyes,"None of this should have happened to you. You were right, you don't deserve any of this," Arthur's eyes dropped to my midsection and I saw his hand move like he was to touch me.

"It's my fault. The baby. Losing it..." Arthur struggled with his words and he grunted pinching his eyes as they pricked with tears,"There haven't been many Atlantean babies born to human women and it's because they never make it. I, uh, know that we didn't plan on this and that this-us- is new, but I would have helped you raise our child. I wouldn't have flaked like my own mother..."

He was rambling now and I smiled at him,"Arthur, thank you," a small smile appeared across his lips,"But-you said it yourself, I sought you out. I could have just walked away, but I didn't want to. I'm also sorry for how I spoke to you that day. I lashed out and shouldn't have...you helped me and I'm sorry," The thought of him being there for me during the pregnancy left a hollow feeling in my chest becuase either way we'd be baby-less. He means well and I'm happy he's not taking the coward way out, and I should be happy with this conversation, it's progress, but I still felt empty and cold.

His brow furrowed,"The beating and the miscarriage wasn't your fault, it was hers and I'm going to make her pay," anger flashed in his eyes and he reached for me. I tensed at the thought of him touching me, my chest tightened and I stiffened. Either Arthur couldn't tell I was ucomfortable or he didn't care because he pulled me agaisnt his body. His strong arms circling around my waist and my face pressed agaisnt his chest as he rubbed my back.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have things to discuss, Arthur," her voice cut into the moment and as I rolled my eyes and tensed. Arthur had groaned and muttered under his breath, but pulled away.

The dishes still sat in the sink,"I'll let you two talk. I'll finish these,"

"No," Arthur grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers,"this involves you just as much as it does me,"

I gave me a tense smile and pulled my hand away.

• • •

I munched on bacon as Mera pulled an extra seat to the table and Arthur finished the dishes.

"We know who Yvette really is," Mera stated calmly.

My eyes snapped to her,"What?"

"Who is she?" Arthur asked leaning against the sink.

"Her Atlantean name is Bre. She was a Noble of Atlantis back when The King was young. She's a sorceress and after her coup attempt she was banished,"

"She told me that she was looking for Atlantis again, said it was hard because they wipe your memory," I explained.

"She's the one who perfected the spell we still use,"

"Hell, she got zapped by her own spell?" Arthur chuckled to himself,"Why is she back now?"

"She wants the Crown,"

"Why did she wait this long to even try to go back to Atlantis? Or steal the Crown, are you sure that is what she wants?" Arthur asked Mera.

"You think she doesn't want the Crown?" I looked up at Arthur confused.

"She's waited hundreds of years to start searching and why does she need me so badly? I'm a nobody in Atlantis," Arthurs brows furrowed.

"Arthur, you're the rightful heir to the Throne. You are somebody..." Mera's voice trailed off as her eyes lingered on Arthur. He and I looked at eachother waiting for her to speak.

"With you being the first born you have every right to the thrown," She finally said.

"Not that I want it," Arthur grumbled and I shooshed him,"I still don't think she's back for just the Crown,"

"Did she say anything to you?" Arthur asked turning to me,"Anything about...anything?"

I shook my head,"No, nothing...she told me that she knew my pain...nothing else. I did find it odd though that none of her men except one came after me after once she leapt into the water. I just think he didn't like me much. One thing does stand out though,"

Arthur motioned for me to elaborate further,"Right before he attacked me," Mera sucked in a breath and I kept my eyes on Arthur,"I had returned to where they held me becuase they had threatened me with a pipe during their interrogation and I wanted it as a weapon. I was tied to a chair and that's where I bled...out...I noticed that some of the blood was smeared like somebody had wiped a portion of it away or something, but left the rest," My body shivered at the memory and the pain I felt while tied to the chair.

"It's alright," Arthur softly said as he placed a warming hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed. I urged not to shake it off. Even though we had said our piece and came to terms with the incident, I was still hurting mentally and physically. I couldn't just jump back into whatever he and I had like nothing had happened.

"Wait. That's it. The miscarriage!" Mera boasted proudly a slight smile on her face,"Not that anyone should be this happy over your miscarriage, but it's the key. That fetus had your blood and your DNA. She used Ingrid in hopes you'd come rescue her, but when she startd to bleed she didn't need you. That's why they let you go, Ingrid. The had what they wanted. Your miscarriage gave them the key to weild the Trident and to enter Atlantis undetected," Her voice almost sounded like it was accusing me, but I ignored her.

"Can you stop saying miscarriage," I mumbled wrapping my arms around my torso.

"What Trident?" Arthur inquired.

"The Trident is passed down to every first born in your family. It's a powerful weapon solely for your bloodline. No one else can weild it. We just have to figure out what she's searching for, the vault that holds the Trident hasn't been accessed yet," Mera was moving quickly now, up from her seat in seconds and walking out the kitchen.

"What the hell is she talking about?" I asked following behind Arthur.

"This the first time I'm hearing of any family heirloom," Arthur said looking back at me as we exited the back door. Mera was ahead of us now her body half submerged in the icy waters of the bay.

"We need to go before the King and your half brother. Tell them what we know and find Bre," Mera told Arthur who looked back at me while I stood watching from the doorway.

"Mera, I can't. Not this soon,"

"What? Why do you hesitate? We need to help our people find this sorceress sooner rather than later, Arthur! You'd risk the safety of your people for her? A human?"

"Yes, for now I'll be here. I'll go to Atlantis tomorrow," Arthur turned around and walked away from a seething Mera. His blue eyes stayed locked on me as he walked away from her and the tightness in my chest came back. I averted my eyes to watch Mera disappear under the waves before I backed up and walked away from him as he reached the doorway, a puzzling look on his face.

The tightness in my chest only got worse when I heard the click of the door shutting behind me.

He made a mistake putting me before his people. They needed his help more than I did.


	16. Chapter 16

Forgot to put this in the last chapter! My username is KMDowning or you can just search for The Lighthouse.

* * *

Arthur and I have been sitting in silence for twenty minutes. I sat at the couch, my knees pulled up to my chest. He had given me a blanket ten minutes ago and turned the fire on, but went back to his spot across the room near the front door. Every so often my eyes would slink over to his side and our eyes would catch the others, quickly looking away. I wished Mera was here, she would fill the silence.

I wanted to be angry with him. Be angry that I had gotten pregnant the only time we had sex, but that wasn't fair to do. Two people have sex, it isn't a one person affair.

Arthur cleared his throat,"Are you hungry?"

He had stood up and walked to grab his coat. I hadn't even responded before he spoke again.

"I'll go to the store," his voice was strained and he cleared his throat again before swinging the door open and leaving me alone. The silence was loud as I sat there before trudging up the winding staircase, the blanket trailing behind me.

I found myself in the bathroom stripped of all clothing I stared at my battered body in the mirror. I was more sore today than I was yesterday and my body was stiff with every movement as my muscles protested and tightened. I relaxed and sighed, my hands ghosting over my stomach, the bruises along my ribs stung as my fingertips trailed up to my sternum.

I had new bruises along my throat, they were a dark purple that shifted into a puke yellow/grey along the edges. My arms had large handprints encircling my forearm and my hands still shook. They were blue and purple, my knuckles puffy and I casted my gaze to my feet. I even had dark splotches there too.

My right eye had swollen half shut and Arthur had to stitch the gash along my jaw. Tears stung my eyes while they roamed along my naked body. I was beaten and broken. My legs began to shake and they threatened to give out as my mind shattered under my gaze.

Below me the door slammed shut and my heart leapt into my throat. I quickly dressed and made my way back down the winding stairs. I could hear Arthur's heavy footfalls echo from the kitchen. His jacket hung off the back of the coach, rain water dripped from it onto the wooden floor his long sleeved shirt flung overtop just as wet. He was putting pancake batter into a cupboard and placing eggs into the fridge his back glistening when I spoke.

"Do you even know anything about me?"

He turned around slowly the eggs still in his hands.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you know anything about me?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Ingrid, what are you talking about?" He set the eggs down and sighed,"Ingrid, are you alright?"

"You can't answer my question can you, Arthur?" He stared blankly at me, his jaw set and I could see his eyes squint, he was angry,"Can you?!"

My raised voice caught him off guard because his eyes grew wide and his shoulders went rigid. Arthur glared at me, his lips tight and his brow scrunched in thought before his eyes locked with mine and his lips parted,"Yes-,"

"Liar." I spat turning on my heel.

He moved fast behind me and I darted for the stairs. He groaned and his feet came to a halt behind me.

"I'm not going to chase you, Ingrid. Just talk to me," Arthur's voice cracked and my eyes threatened to drift to him but I kept my gaze on the metal railing, my grip tight so he wouldn't see my shaking,"Ingrid,"

"You're deflecting my question,"

"What's your fucking problem?" Arthur's voice was deep with agitation.

I glanced at him and held tightly to the metal banister before shuffling up the stairs. In quick movements he followed me. I picked up the pace and briskly walked to his room slamming the door shut, but he caught it before it closed.

"Go away!" I hollered at him.

"This is my house, Ingrid,"

I turned to look at him,"Then I'll leave," I made to move past him, but his large body blocked my path and I told him to move. My hands almost touched his bare chest and the tightness in my chest slammed into me.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?"

"Why?" I gasped up at him, shocked he'd ask that question,"Why?!"

"Ingrid," His hand inched closer to my shoulder and I stepped back, pain flashed in his eyes, but he lowered his hand.

"My touch? You don't like it?" He asked.

I tried to keep my eyes glued to the old worn wood of the floor, but my eyes flashed to his. I shook my head, holding my body.

"I'm scared,"

"Of-of me?" His voice broke and I glanced up at his face quickly averting my eyes.

"Yes, no. Just-scared," I shifted back until the back of my heels hit the bed and I sat down, pulling a blanket around me,"I just didn't know that this is what my life was going to be after I met you. I'm not trying to blame you, but now I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met you,"

"I just had a miscarriage yesterday and I feel like I'm expected to get over it already, that it's in the past. That's something you just don't get over and you asking if I'm alright every ten minutes and looking at me with those eyes, with that look that just screams 'she's broken' doesn't help,"

"And there's Mera. She hates me, Arthur. I've never done anything to her and she hates me...she's scary. I don't know if she wants to drown me or steal you away for herself...or both,"

I snuck a look at Arthur. He was sitting on the floor against the now closed door, listening, his eyes glued to the old tattered leather of his boots.

"And Bre or Yvette or whatever her name is, is using my blood-the blood of our dead baby to steal your families Trident and no one even batted an eyelash at that? No one thought that was beyond Psycho? No one, but me...the lone human in all this. The more this intensifies the louder an alarm goes off in my head reminding me I'm only human, that I can die. My entire body is riddled with bruises and I'm hurting, Arthur. I'm just tired and scared and alone and I don't know what to do anymore," I sobbed. My voice choking in my throat as I wrapped the blanket tighter, his scent filling my nose as I did.

"I don't hate you. I'm just scared I'm going to die like in my dream...it had felt so real-,"

"What dream?" His questioned.

"I had it a few weeks before Simon died. You had brought me to Atlantis...I think there was a fight with DeadWater and we had fled. I was in a lab that specialized in physical therapy for the Atlantean soldiers, it was the only place that was filled with oxygen. I guess it's better to do certain exercises out of water...but DarkWater had gotten in and you were trying to hard to get the door open but it had locked and DeadWater had killed me, tore into my body so easily..." I looked at Arthur our eyes locking,"I don't want to die like that, Arthur, I need to know that I'm not just here to be here. I need something other than we had sex once and have a weird relationship...something that just doesn't make me the woman who lost your baby,"

Arthur stared at me for a long time and my Heart battered against my chest as we kept our gaze locked.

"You don't use anymore than four ice cubes in your water, you hate odd numbers. You sleep with your socks on, you can't sleep with a light on and it has to be pitch black with absolute silence, you can't stand the way chocolate melts into your hand and your favorite color is yellow," My eyes were wide as he spoke and he got up and sat next to me on the bed, our bodies almost a foot apart.

"You're not the only one who lost something when you miscarried, I lost a kid too and you don't seem to care that I'm hurting too. I can't stand to see you like this, but you won't let me help you...Mera doesn't hate you, she just doesn't understand us. She doesn't need to. I shouldn't let her speak to you like that either. She was the only one getting anything other than a glare out of you, so I let her talk because you were talking back. I'll speak to her when I see her,"

"I know everything is going to be a lot harder for you to deal with especially now, hell, I don't even know what's going on," A nervous chuckle escaped him,"I just go with the flow. I'm here though and I'm not going anywhere,"

He reached across and placed his hand on top of mine, lightly,"I don't know why you flinch away from me and maybe that's something we can figure out together. I need you to talk to me Ingrid, I need you to tell me what you're feeling, surprise, but I'm not a mind reader,"

I wanted to tear my hand away, my mind was screaming at me. _He'll hurt you again! You can't have a family with him, why stay? Just leave now before it gets worse!_ Instead my heart beat erratically and I clenched my fingers around his hand, he intertwined our fingers and I let a smile pull along my lips.

"This, this is a good start," his voice cracked again and I noticed the tears, my mind screamed for me not to, but my heart was breaking seeing him break, I pulled him into me, wrapping the blanket around us. His large warm arms wrapped around my waist and his head rested against my chest as he let himself go. My fingers were cool along his shoulder as I traced his tattoo.

In our fragile state we had laid back, our bodies lacing together. Arthur had shifted in his sleep to rest his head across my chest, arms wrapped fully around me and his thigh pressed between my legs, he was straddling my hip like a large baby. My body was sore, but he had said in between his tears that he hadn't slept since I told him of the baby and if this helps him sleep then I wouldn't move.

I was in and out of sleep. My eyes were beginning to drift shut when he spoke. Wide eyed I blinked at him. _Am I hearing things?_

Arthur murmured pulling me closer he nestled his forehead into my shoulder and I stiffened when I heard it again.

"I love you,"


	17. Chapter 17

When I found him the next morning sitting at the kitchen table it was mid noon. The sun was high in the sky and I blinked the sleep away as I walked up to him. His eyes lingered on me for a moment before I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead. His lips parted, confused and before he could speak I quickly explained.

"Thank you," I blurted,"Just take it as that, Arthur," I said sitting across from him.

"Ok," his hoarse voice agreed,"Do you want breakfast?"

He was already standing up, his newspaper forgotten. I simply watched him bustle about the kitchen. For as small as the kitchen was he seemed to have figured out how to maneuver about it perfectly. His words from last night lingered in the back of my mind and would come to the surface every time our eyes would lock.

Opening my mouth to speak on it, but turned my attention towards the living room,"Did you hear that?"

Arthur turned to me,"Sounded like the door,"

I nodded and told him I'd be right back, but the other person on the other side of the door shocked me.

"Leslie?" I gasped.

"We're best friends. We've been with each other through every break up, every family trauma, everything, but you act like I don't exist anymore and I know we got into an argument the last time we spoke, but I don't even care about whatever this feud is that we have. You avoided me after your mother died and now you're acting like we aren't a big part of each others lives. Ingrid, I need you to talk to me. To explain what's going on with you because I'm scared for you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you,"

I stared at her. I wasn't sure I was ready to tell her, but I knew she needed to know. I stepped aside and let her in. She gave me a small smile and followed me towards the kitchen after I shut the door.

Arthur was placing two plates of eggs and bacon onto the table when we arrived. His eyes flashed between me and Leslie and I gave him a pointed look. Hoping he'd get the hint.

"Good morning Leslie, I heard you come in, I hope you haven't eaten yet," He greeted gesturing to the steaming plate of food,"Sit down and have a bite. I need to talk to Ingrid for a minute,"

I followed his large body out to the stair case, far enough from Leslie who had looked so surprised at his offer of food.

"What are you doing? I have to leave soon and I can't protect you or her,"He shot his arm out dramatically gesturing towards the kitchen.

"I know, but she deserves to know,"

"Know what exactly? Please tell me you're not going to tell her everything,"

"No, of course not! I'm not an idiot, Arthur, but I know what I'm doing. Just follow my lead,"

Leslie looked up from her untouched plate when we came back into the kitchen. I sat down across from her and Arthur leaned against the counter. He kept looking at me unsure on what I was going to say.

"Leslie, I don't know how to tell you this-," I began, but she cut me off.

"Just say it,"

"I was pregnant,"

Across the kitchen I heard Arthur breath in and I glanced at him. His face was stony and I knew he wasn't happy with me, but I turned my attention back to Leslie.

"Was?"

"I had a miscarriage two days ago,"

"And the bruises?"

I blinked and watched her turn her eyes and anger towards Arthur.

"Leslie," I quickly reached across the table, taking her hand,"I was in a car accident, it happened while I was driving and I panicked, flipping the car. Arthur has been taking care of me since," I lied.

"Ingrid, I'm-I'm so sorry,"

"Its okay, I shut you out remember? I'm, uh, doing okay now. Better than I was,"

She nodded.

For the next hour as we ate Leslie and I caught up and she bought the reason I gave her for being so distant. Arthur had decided that he was going to go to the "grocery store" but I could tell by the way he stared out the window towards the water, that he had to go to Atlantis.

Leslie let me walk her towards the door. She spun around and engulfed me in a long tight hug. The familiar aroma of her coconut shampoo greeted me and melted into her arms. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until now.

"Ingrid," she whispered over my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I know you're lying,"

My body froze and she pulled back to look at me,"Not about your miscarriage, but I think about how it happened and all these bruises," She squinted her eyes as if unsure with her answer.

"You have a tell. I'm not sure why you're lying, but it has something to do with Arthur and as your best friend I guess I have no choice but to respect your decision. Your protecting him like he's protecting you. I saw the way he kept looking out the window or how he watched you so closely. Honestly, I don't think I want to know. I just want to know that you're safe with him,"

Tears had sprung and I could only nod to hold back the sob in my throat. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Just don't disappear on my again, please," She asked opening the door and walking into the crisp air,"

"I promise. I'll let you know if I do decide to disappear,"

"Good,"

• • •

As I set the dishes in the sink a buzzing caught my attention. Following the sound I found Leslie's phone laying on the floor by the table leg.

"Must've forgotten it," I muttered reaching down to pick it up and place it on the table top.

Deciding to return it to her after I dressed I climbed the stairs to Arthur's bedroom. He had went by my house at some point and brought back clothes for me. I searched through the drawer for my button up denim blouse and my black leggings.

I rolled my knit socks over my ankles and pulled on my boots before heading back downstairs. After I returned Leslie's phone I debated on going back and telling her everything, but she was right in wanting to stay out of it. This world would get you killed.

The store was closed. The sign swinging slightly with the light breeze of the afternoon. I moved towards the door when I caught sight of Leslie in the reflection behind me. Whipping around I surveyed the area. She was gone.

"Les?" I called lightly jogging towards where I had seen her.

Since my body was still going through changes and my hormones were a bit crazy I was more tired than I should have been from the jog. Leaning against a tree I caught a glimpse of her blonde hair disappearing behind the abandoned lifeguard shed by the old dock.

With ragged breath catching in my throat with every heavy step to the ground I arrived where I saw her. Once again she wasn't here. A splash sounded to my right and panic immediately set in.

My entire body froze.

 _No, don't go. It's a trap._

Clenching my fist I turned on my heel. I was not going to be pulled into the tricks of the sorceress known as Bre. A panicked cry for help reached my ears and I had to shove every part of myself that wanted to help- away.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real," I hoped to convince myself only to falter in my step and whirl around when her voice called out again.

"Olive Juice!"

When Leslie and I were kids she had loved to swim and even though she wasn't good, she never gave up. A fear of drowning causes anxiety and her fear would always take over and whenever she felt like it was too much she would squeeze my hand twice and say...

"Olive Juice,"

I bolted towards the edge in time to see her disappear beneath the dark waves. My mind was so confused. I didn't know how she had gotten here or if it was even her, but it had to be. Nobody else knows our code word.

"Leslie!" I screamed at the water as if it would help.

Suddenly, a dark silhouette leapt from the water, gripping my shoulders tightly before pulling me over the edge. A screamed trapped in my throat as I stared wide eyed at the familiar eyes of Dark Water before me and right before we hit the water a sinister voice greeted me.

 _"Ready to die, girly,"_

• • •

 **As stated above, I'm not sure when the next update will be. I do hope to get it to you as soon as possible, but if you think too much time has passed, send me a message or a comment and I'll try my best to update.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been planing on introducing some of the Atlantis world in this story, but I want it to be as accurate as possible and since the movie isn't out yet, I'll have to improvise.**

 **Let me know what you think will happen next!**

 **Was it all just a trick from Bre?**

 **Was Leslie actually drowning?**

 **Where the hell is Arthur?**

 **I'd love to hear your theories!**

 **Until next time, have a happy day!**

?


	18. Chapter 18

I wanted to apologize for not updating in years. I have taken a few if not most of my stories over to Wattpad. My username is AndWrite. The Sun Shines Beight for You has been rewrked and The Lighthouse has been updated and has two chapters left till completion. I hope youre able to read them over there.

Thank you.


End file.
